Struggles of Fate
by Schlecka
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. A normal high school student. A supposed to be normal high school student but she has something that others don't have. She could see the red string of fate. As a child, she tried to follow where the string would lead her but what was waiting for her on the other end made her turn to what she currently is... a person that can't feel love. Chapter 14 UP!
1. Prologue

_**HELLO!**_

_**Here I am with a new story!**_

_**Yep. It's a GraLu fic. I love them! **_

_**I hope you would take the time to read.**_

_**Personally, I really like this one! I hope you would also sooo…**_

_**Let's start.**_

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Well, I am someone who can see what I don't want to see. This 'gift' of mine… has never been beneficial. I have been able to see it since childhood.

_The red string of fate_

Curiosity was what made the child me understand it. It was summer on that day…

I tried to search it on the internet… this red string of fate. And apparently, it was just supposed to be a belief. And yet, I can see it when others can't. The curious child me felt proud from what I learnt. The red string of fate that ties two person who are destined to be with each other.

The child me then followed where her string will lead her… trying her luck out since the string was not even touching the ground. I… haven't thought of the consequences.

_Maybe he is close!_

Was what I hoped for back then.

Along the way, I would sometimes see my string coiled on kids around my age or older. Around their waist, ankle, wrist, sometimes they were even stepping on it but I didn't care. All I cared about was who will be the person on the other end of the string. I was so happy… really happy to the point where I couldn't even think of 'that' possibility. Well, it did sound impossible but when I reached the other end… what I saw was my string tangled around the bush... it was cut… no one was waiting there for me… my string ended there.

_Starting from that moment, I wasn't able to feel love._

* * *

_**Owari!**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

_**Please support my other story: Loving the Forgotten**_


	2. Ch 1: This might also be Fate

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Lucy's PoV**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This might also be Fate**

"_What's meant to be will always find a way" –Trisha Yearwood_

* * *

'Those two will stay together till they meet their death. Good for them.' I commented in my mind as I saw a couple holding hands.

Maybe you are wondering how I could tell. It's because I can see the red string that connects two people together, the red string of fate. And those two had theirs tied tightly and firmly.

'Oh. Those two won't last long.' I commented again when I saw a man's string only coiled around his lover's waist.

I sighed and turned around. There it is… the end of my string. No one's at the other end. I am destined to be alone because my fated one… already died. I have known this since I was 9 years old. On that summer day, when I found out that no one's tied to the other end of my string. My string was only tangled on a bush in front on someone's house. I then asked if there is a boy living there and they told there 'was'. There used to be a boy, 3 years older than me, who live there but he died 2 months before. I… was already late.

From the moment I realized its power up to now, I didn't have another boyfriend. I didn't bother to have one again since we'll only break up in the end. We are not meant for each other.

I snapped out of my trance when I saw someone step on the end of my string. I looked up and saw raven hair and dark blue pair of eyes. Beside him is my best friend since childhood, Natsu Dragneel.

"Good morning, Luce!" Natsu greeted, showing his toothy grin.

"Good mor-" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying when someone grabbed my hands. It was the raven-haired guy.

"Please be my girlfriend!" He suddenly said.

"HA?!" Was the sound I made out of shock. 'Who the heck is this guy?!'

"What the heck, Gray?!" Natsu yelled, grabbed me and hugged me protectively. Natsu has been courting me since middle school though I already refused him once and asked to stay as best friends because if I accepted his feelings, we would only end up with breaking and that would ruin our friendship. "She's mine." He continued.

"I'm not." I denied. Then out of a sudden, Natsu grabbed my hand and started to run leaving that raven-haired guy behind.

* * *

Natsu came to a halt in front of the crowded bulletin board where the classes are posted. Well, our first semester in high school starts today and we entered the official school of Fiore, Fiore Academy.

Fiore Academy is the grandest school here in Fiore and it doesn't have expensive school fees. It is divided into different departments. Fairy Tail; for the ones who are good in academic and sport activities. Saberooth; for the ones who excel in sports. Lamia Scale; for the ones who excel in arts. Blue Pegasus; for the ones who excel in academic activities. Mermaid Heel; an all-girls department, for the girls who doesn't want to be with the rowdy males. Quatro Cerberus; the opposite of Mermaid Heel, an all-boys department. Twilight Ogre; well this department is for… let's say for those who doesn't excel that much. There are a lot of departments but it would take long if I say them all.

"I hope we're in same class." Natsu said while searching for his name.

"I doubt it." I answered without looking at him. Well, I'm busy searching for my name in the Blue Pegasus Department list.

"My name's not in the Sabertooth Department!" He complained to me. What a dreamer, saying that he's hoping for us to be in the same class when he's aiming for Sabertooth. Anyway, I seriously can't find my name! It's already my 2nd time scanning the list.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu called as he continuously taps my shoulder… or more likely bashing my shoulder.

"What? I'm busy!" I answered with a clear tone of irritation.

"But Lucy, I found our names."

"Huh? Where?" I abruptly turned to him.

"Here." He said as he pointed our names. "Fairy Tail Department."

"What? There got to be some kind of mistake." I said. Well, I just can't believe I'm not in Blue Pegasus. "Let's inquire at FT's office." I suggested to Natsu.

* * *

"There got to be some kind of mistake!" I said to the male staff that was scanning a list.

"I'm sorry but your name is really listed here." The staff said.

I was about to say something again when a petit-old man who just entered the room beat me to it.

"Is there some kind of problem?" The old man said as he walks towards us.

"Principal Makarov! Good morning." The male staff politely greeted.

"Principal? FT's Principal?" I murmured.

"Wow!" Natsu exclaimed. I think I know what he's going to say next. "He's tin- Ouch!" I pinch his side before he could even finish his sentence.

"Principal." I turned to Principal Makarov. "I think there is a mistake with the list. I mean, my name's included there and I'm not even good in sports!" I explained. I hope this goes through him.

"There is no mistake, Miss?" The principal paused for me to say my name.

"Heartfilia."

"Well, Miss Heartfilia. There is nothing wrong with the list. Blue Pegasus transferred you here since they could not accommodate any more students." The principal explained.

"Then what about this guy?" I pointed my thumb to Natsu who was standing beside me. "He's only good in sports."

"That's rude, Lucy!" Natsu childishly pouted at me.

"I assume he's aiming for Sabertooth. The situation's the same."

"Can't we… do something about it?" I asked, just in case there is.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do. But if you want, you can try enrolling earlier for the next academic year."

"That's… " I then sighed in defeat. I guess this is also fate. "Thank you." I thanked the principal which he answered with a smile.

After that, I turned to Natsu who was asking the staff for our class. When he heard the answer, he beamed at me and said. "This is lucky, Luce! We're in the same class!"

"Let's go." The two of us headed to the door and when we got out, he started to blabber again.

"This got to be fate, Luce! We're really meant for each other!" He beamed.

_Fate, huh?_

I then turned to his string. It was running through the corridor. He's so lucky he can't see this. This barricade…

* * *

Natsu and I arrived in front of our classroom. Here it is. I suddenly felt a lump in my throat.

"I-I hope we'll get along with them." S-Suddenly, I'm feeling nervous.

"Of course we will!" Natsu showed me that grin of his again. I felt reassured.

Natsu was about to open the door when it was suddenly opened from the inside by the raven-haired guy I met awhile ago.

Crap. It's the weirdo.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Owari!**_

_**Thank you to the ones who reviewed, followed and faved. Namely;** MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster, Anonymous Guest, ninjapanda, natpereira, & IloveCelestialIce_

_**Sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

_**Please support my other story: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**_


	3. Ch 2: The Fate They Speak Of

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: (1) Lucy's PoV. (2) Loke wears normal glasses.**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_Natsu and I arrived in front of our classroom. Here it is. I suddenly felt a lump in my throat._

_"I-I hope we'll get along with them." S-Suddenly, I'm feeling nervous._

_"Of course we will!" Natsu showed me that grin of his again. I felt reassured._

_Natsu was about to open the door when it was suddenly opened from the inside by the raven-haired guy I met awhile ago._

_Crap. It's the weirdo._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fate They Speak Of**

"_I do not believe in a fate that falls on men however they act; but I do believe in a fate that falls on them unless they act." –Buddha_

* * *

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed a bit then stood in front of me and growled at the raven-haired guy. Really, is he an animal?

"Oh. Sorry." The raven-haired guy apologized and stepped aside to let us through. He's different from awhile ago. A twin, maybe?

"You're weird, Gray." Natsu said to the guy as we walked inside.

Gray, huh? He's one heck of a weirdo.

I glanced his way again and saw him running out with a blue-haired girl following him... or is it she's chasing him?

"Let's sit there!" Natsu pointed to the seats at the back near the door. We were walking our way there when an orange-haired guy blocked our way.

"Ya, Natsu!/Loke!" Natsu and the orange-haired guy said in unison and did a bro hug.

"It's been two months, right?" The orange-haired guy, who's apparently named Loke, said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yup. What happened to your sunglasses?" Natsu curiously asked.

"A violent woman broke them." The guy shivered at the thought. "Anyway, why don't you introduce me to the beautiful lady beside you?"

"Oh, right." Natsu then turned to me. "Lucy, this is Loke Denebola*." Natsu gestured to Loke. "He's my classmate in middle school." He then turned to Loke. "Loke, this is Lucy Heartfilia, my childhood friend."

I pushed my hand forward for a handshake but Loke held my hand and kissed it and said; "It must be fate for me to meet a beautiful lady like you."

_Why do they speak__ so lightly_ of fate?

I was about to say something when Natsu cut me off.

"You, jerk! Let go of her hand!" Natsu started to pull Loke.

"Wha- What's your problem?" Loke asked to Natsu as he struggles.

"Let go of her-!"

"Ok! I got it! Stop pulling my clothes!" Loke then released my hand then held his hands up.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu worriedly asked.

Instead of me, is that guy okay?

"Yes." I was about to walk to the seat Natsu wanted when I caught a glimpse of Loke's string.

He- his string is-

"Catch you later, Princess" Loke cut to my thoughts.

"A-Ah. Yes." I unsurely answered. Loke then winked at me and started to walk away.

"That freak." Natsu mumbled which I chose to ignore and just continued to head to the seat at the back.

As soon as I sat down, the blue-haired person in front of me spoke.

"Hey, are you acquainted with that Loke Denebola?" She asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"He's popular around. A heartbreaker."

"I think he's a good guy though." It's bound for you to get broken hearted if you are with someone you're not meant to be.

"Really? Anyway, you better be careful."

"Thanks." He's a flirt but I don't really think he's that bad.

"Oh, right. I'm Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you!"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you too."

"Eeeeh?! H-Heartfilia?! T-Then you're the heiress of Konzern Heartfilia?!"

"Not anymore. Me and my parents are living a simple life now."

"Oh." Then silence followed.

This is awkward. I guess I need to say some-

SLAM!

The door behind Natsu was forcefully opened.

'It's Gray.' I said in my mind as soon as I saw him panting heavily.

"What happened to you, Gray?" Natsu asked.

"N-Nothing." He then straightened himself and headed to his seat.

Chitter Chatter. Chitter Chatter.

SLAM!

The door in front was forcefully opened which silenced the class. I think the doors won't last long.

"Alright! Get back to your seats!" The bearded man who just entered the room ordered. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Gildarts Clive." The teacher introduced himself as he wrote his name on the board. "Go in front and introduce yourselves. Starting from you." He pointed to the guy beside the window.

"I'm Gero Schlecka. Nice to meet you all!" The guy beamed.

2 people. 3 people.

"You, go in front. Don't make me drag you." Gildarts-sensei threatened to a long-haired guy.

The guy then grumpily stood up and introduced himself.

"Gajeel Redfox."

I wonder who the 'lucky' girl is. I then started to follow his string. Hmmm… is she from this class? Ah crap. There's so many strings! I wonder who it is.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you all."

She's beautiful… Oh! Loke's next!

"Loke Denebola at your service." Loke then bowed like a prince. "Oh, Gray's my cousin." He then gestured a flying kiss towards Gray which made the latter show a disgusted face.

"Oh, my lovely daughter's next." Gildarts-sensei cooed.

"Stop embarrassing me." The brunette lady complained to Gildarts-sensei.

"Her name's Cana Clive. You better be good to her."

"No, it's not. My name's Cana Alberona. Please ignore what he said." Cana denied to what Gildarts-sensei said and walked back to her seat.

"Cana~~!"

After that, a white-haired woman walked in front. "My name is Lisanna Strauss. Please take care of me."

"Are you related with Mirajane Strauss of the seniors?" A male student asked.

"She's my older sister. I also have a brother in the 2nd year." She smiled.

"No more questions?" Gildarts-sensei asked. When no one raised their hand, Lisanna walked back to her seat.

It's Gray's turn. Gray stood up and went in front.

"Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you all." He monotonously said and went back to his seat.

He's really different from a while ago.

Everyone's different. I don't know anyone except Natsu.

Different thought flooded my mind. Worries… I was deep in thoughts until the seat in front of me clattered.

Oh. Its Levy's turns. Levy walked and stood in front. There, I noticed something… a string was coiled around her neck.

Why didn't I notice it before?

After Levy finished introducing herself, she went back to her seat.

This is bad. Whose string is that? I tried to follow the string to only fail just like when I tried to follow that Gajeel guy's string. There are too many strings.

I was so busy trying to follow Levy's string that I didn't notice it's my turn to introduce myself until Gildarts-sensei pointed it out.

"The blondie over there! It's your turn!" Gildarts-sensei called.

"Sorry." I apologized as I stood from my seat.

I can't get distracted.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I am pleased to meet you all." As soon as I finished my introduction, I started heading to my seat not bothering to entertain questions.

"Are you okay? You're pale." Natsu whispered to me as he passed beside me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled as I sat down.

This is bad. This is seriously bad.

"The names Natsu Dragneel!" I heard Natsu say. "I went to the same middle school with Loke, Gray and-"

"Alright. That's enough." Gildarts-sensei cut to him.

"But I'm not finished yet." Natsu complained.

"Yes, yes. We've heard enough. Go back to your seat." Sensei ordered which Natsu followed with a pout. When Natsu finally sat down on his chair, Gildarts-sensei spoke again.

"Is that everyone?" He asked and continued. "Answer this introductory sheet" Sensei then started to hand out the sheets. He was halfway done when the door behind Natsu opened.

'It's the girl who was following Gray'

"Are you a student of this class?" Gildarts-sensei asked to the girl.

"Yes. Juvia's sorry for being late." The girl apologized.

She has a weird way of speaking…

"Juvia's following Gray-sama and got lost." She explained.

-sama?! She's really weird.

"Go to your seat and fill this up." Sensei said and handed her an introductory sheet.

The girl then started to walk in front of me which made me accidentally see where her string leads.

_Oh… So they are fated for each other._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **_*Denebola - is the second brightest star in Leo and the 61st brightest star in the sky. __I didn't have any idea what to use as Loke's surname so I decided to use that. Hehe._

_And, what do you think is the meaning of the string coiled around Levy's neck? Have any idea? _

_Well, if you don't have any idea you better tune in for further chapters!_

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story**_**: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**_


	4. Ch 3: The man I first loved

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Lucy's PoV.**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_The girl then started to walk in front of me which made me accidentally see where her string leads._

_Oh… So they are fated for each other._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The man I first lo****v****e****d**

_"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." __- __Marcus Aurelius_

* * *

"Since today is your first day, homeroom's free time for 2 hours." Gildarts-sensei started again as soon as he finished distributing the self-introduction sheets. "We still have…" Sensei paused and looked at his wristwatch. "48 minutes. And also in 3 days, we will elect your class representatives so get to know each other by then!"

"Hai!*" The whole class answered in unison.

Sensei then continued off with his rules and regulations, our schedule, and different school related matters.

"Alright, homeroom's over!" Gildarts-sensei announced as he closed his lesson plan notebook.

Few minutes have passed since Gildarts-sensei went out when a beautiful woman with silky cerulean-hair which ended to her waist entered.

The said woman then walked up to the chalkboard and started to write something.

_Aquarius Skat*?_

"I'm Aquarius Skat. I will be-" Aquarius-sensei suddenly stopped as her sight landed on one of the students.

I then curiously followed her gaze and saw a furiously trembling Loke.

_What happened to him?_

"Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Denebola." She sarcastically started again. "I didn't expect meeting you here… as one of my students."

"Neither did I." I heard Loke mumble.

"Anyway, I'll be your P.E instructor, aren't you glad?" Aquarius-sensei sarcastically said to Loke again and gave him a smile… or is it a smirk?

"This can pass as hellish torture." Loke mumbled again but this time it seems that it didn't pass Aquarius-sensei's ears.

"HAAH?! Whaddya say?!" Sensei's beautiful face suddenly contorted into a gangster-like one.

_She's kind of scary._

Aquarius-sensei then continued to discuss things like her rules, which were kind of intimidating, till the end. She also dismissed us by saying; "Today's the first so I went easy on you guys. That's it for today." She then proceeded to leave the room but not before throwing us a smirk.

After that, we met two more teachers. Reedus Jonah, our arts teacher. And Libra Astraea*, our math teacher.

* * *

Right now, I am wandering around the cafeteria with Natsu, looking for available seats. And guess what? We are with Loke and Gray. Why? Natsu invited them to go with us.

We wandered for a bit more until Natsu found a table for 4. He quickly ran for it to make sure no one will take it before us. Jeez, leaving me behind with these two. What is that guy thinking?

"Hey, Princess." Loke started, walking beside me. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't." I simply answered.

"Why? Such a beautiful lady like you." Loke asked and added. "But then again, I guess I'm lucky."

"Well, we'll only break up." I answered which made Loke more curious.

"How can you say so?"

I can see the string of fate. Well, as if I can tell him that and it's not like he'll believe me.

"Women's intuition, I guess?" I just answered. A lie, of course.

Loke continued to ask various things about me till we reached the table. This day is tiring.

"Hey, Loke. I forgot to ask but what's the deal with Aquarius-sensei?" Natsu asked to Loke as soon as we sat down.

"Oh that." I then saw Loke shiver a bit at the thought. "Remember my shades?" He asked to Natsu.

"What about them?"

"She's the one who broke his shades for ruining her date with his boyfriend." Gray butted in and laughed. "It was really funny!"

"Hey! It's not funny! It was really scary!" Loke corrected to his cousin who was laughing hard.

"I wish I saw that!" Natsu said between his laughs.

"It was really scary! I thought she was going to beat me up next after she finished stomping the hell out of my shades!"

A bit more and the three of them were sucked in their own world.

_Sigh. I wish I knew someone who went to the same middle school as I did._

"Hey Lucy, you said you don't have a boyfriend. Did you ever have one?" As if he noticed my uneasiness, Loke asked me a question. But why are they always these types of questions?

"I did have one. He's one year older than me." It was in my middle school, when I tried the 'power' of the string. At first, I wasn't serious but by each day passing I fell in love with him for real. But in the end, we broke up. Now that I think of it, I think he studies here.

I kept on answering Loke's questions until I saw a beautiful woman with straight raven hair that caught my eye.

* * *

**? PoV**

Jeez. Where's that idiot, Gray? There are a lot of people! This is why I hate the first day of school. Ugh. I already told him to wait for me outside. That disobedient brat!

I continued to wander with the swarm of people here in the cafeteria to find that brat. Jeez, I should've just given it to him directly.

_Ah! There he is! Oh? Friends? _I asked in my mind when I saw the familiar raven hair with 3 people. Well, whatever. I then proceeded to walk towards the table.

"Gray!" I called out and saw him turn around.

When I reached the table, I quickly recognized the two boys with him.

'_That girl…' _ I mentally quoted when I saw the blonde girl with them. I then turned to Gray and gave him a look.

_Gray, don't tell me you still…?_

**Lucy's PoV**

I stopped on answering Loke's questions when I saw the woman with raven hair approach our table and call Gray. I then saw her stare at me for a bit and gave Gray a look afterwards.

_Is there a problem? Anyway, she seems familiar._

"Ah. Ultear." Gray monotonously said.

_Ultear…?_

"You brat! I told you to wait for me outside!" The woman then started to pinch Gray's cheek.

"Gray's older sister! Hello!" Natsu greeted to the woman. Wait. Older sister?

"Hello, Natsu." The woman smiled at Natsu and then turned to Loke. "Hello, Loke."

"Ya. What brings you here?" Loke asked.

"As far as I know, this is the school cafeteria. Is it weird that I'm here?" The woman sarcastically answered to Loke.

"Right?" Loke gleefully smiled and continued. "I didn't say anything."

_So lame!_

The woman then turned to me and smiled. "Hello. I'm Ultear Milkovich. Gray's older sister."

_Milkovich? They don't have the same surname._

"A-Ah. Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, his classmate."

Ultear-san then looked at her wristwatch and frowned.

"Gray, you bring this to your brother." Ultear-san ordered to Gray as she dumped him a paper bag.

"Why do I have to?" Gray complained.

"I'm late for class. See you later." Ultear-san started to walk away but turned to us again and said. "Loke, mom said drop by at the house later." She then continued to walk off.

"Want us to help you?" Natsu offered to Gray. "I also want to see your brother again!"

"Really? Thanks." Gray thanked and sighed.

So that being said, we headed out of the cafeteria after eating.

'_Lamia Scale?' _ I though as we halted in front of the Lamia Scale building.

* * *

**? PoV**

He's taking too long! At this rate I'm going to be late! Ultear should've just given it to me directly.

I continued to rant inside my head until I saw Gray together with Natsu, Loke, and a blonde girl.

Wait. That blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes….

"Lucy?" I unconsciously said as I saw the blonde girl.

The said girl then looked forward to see me. A shocked face then took over her expression.

"…Lyon?" She said as she saw my face.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

*_Hai – yes_

_*Skat –is the third brightest star in Aquarius._

_*Astraea – was the last of the gods to stay on Earth, as mankind became wicked, she ascended to heaven to become the constellation __Virgo__; the __**Scales**__ of __**Justice**__ she carried became the nearby constellation __**Libra**__. _

_**Review replies corner!**_

_*__fairytaillover416__ – Ohonhonhon! *so__rry just wanted to imitate France of APH* Anyway, it's good to hear that it got you interested! _

_*__1fairytaillover__ – Thanks for__reading and reviewin__g this and __Loving the Forgotten!_

_*__UniPegSama__ –__Thank you! _

_*__IloveCelestialIce__ – Spo__t on! And I __read __Because of You__! __Love i__t!_

_*__Egichuu__ - I__t__ is!_

_*__FrozenKey__ – So__rry! Tha__t's all I __can manage __to do __right__ now._

_*__natpereira__, __Gentleheart__,_ _gralu4ever__ - Thanks for__reviewin__g! _

_*__Mirajane S and Erza S__ - You don't?_ _Me_ _too! But sometimes I would think that me not believing it is fa__te. LOL! __So__rry, I'm a paranoid__._

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story**_**: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**_


	5. Ch 3:5: The first time I fell in love

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**A/N: (1) Lucy's PoV. (2) Set on Lucy's middle school days. (3) Watch out for flying curses. So it's Rated T.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.5: [Extra] The first time I fell in love**

_"A first love always occupies a special place." –Lee Konitz_

* * *

"I've like you since the first time I saw you. Please go out with me!" A brunette boy confessed to me as he bowed his head.

_This is bothersome._

"Thank you but I'm sorry." I deadpanned and left the boy.

"Merciless as always!" A girl greeted to me when I turned to a corner. The said girl is my best friend, Juno. She has a waist length straight silver hair and red orbs that seems to suck you. "That guy was a senior, right?" She continued.

"Yeah."

"I also heard that he's famous!" She beamed at me. "You better watch out for his fan club. It's not surprising if they suddenly attack you."

_Riiing. Riiing._

"Crap! It's the bell! We better hurry!" She grabbed my wrist and started to run.

Juno was the opposite of me. She was energetic, talkative and gets along with everyone while I was the quiet type until I get along with you. I still don't understand how we became friends.

"And also be careful of that senpai. I heard a rumor that he's actually a delinquent." I heard Juno say.

That senpai that I rejected was the 3rd one this month. I kept on rejecting guys that confesses to me because it'll never work out. That's the kind of mindset that I have.

I'm already on the 2nd year of my middle school and I haven't had even one boyfriend yet.

I don't even know if the power of the string of fate –the source of my mindset- is real.

_Maybe… maybe I should try it._

* * *

"You-!" An angered brunette with a lot of girls behind her pushed me down. Apparently, they were the fan club of the guy that I just rejected. "And here was Eon-sama who kindly asked you to go out with him, you ungrateful bitch!"

"It's not like I asked him to." I deadpanned as I stood up and dusted my skirt.

"You bitch!" The brunette then raised her fist and readied to give me a punch while I only stared at her with uninterested eyes which made her madder. She was about to punch me when a masculine voice interrupted.

"Hey! You girls over there! What are you doing?!" A man with bluish silver hair yelled as he ran towards our direction.

"Shit!" The monkey leader of the girls cursed. "Let's go!" She ordered and turned to me. "You better remember this!" She threatened to me before scrambling her way out.

I then turned to see my savior and met tantalizing dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" He worriedly asked to me.

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"I saw girls from my school bullying someone and it turned to be one from the same school." He said and added. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm su- Ugh!" I cringed in pain as I tried to step with my left foot. _I must've twisted it when that monkey leader pushed me down. _I then saw my savior kneel down and touch my ankle.

_His touch is cold…_

"It's pretty swollen." He said while examining my foot. "Can you walk?" He looked up to me.

"I-I think I can manage." I unsurely answered to him.

"Then please try to take a few steps." He then moved aside.

"Ok." I followed him and it only took me two steps before I cringed in pain again.

"I think it's best to have it checked. We run a clinic nearby." He proposed. He then turned his back to me and knelt.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll give you a piggy-back."

"Eh?! But…"

"Come one. It'll worsen if you walk." He reasoned and gave me an authoritative look.

"T-Then… thank you." I then stood behind him and placed my hands on his shoulder. He then stood up and grabbed my thighs, lifting me up which caused me to squeal.

'_My body's pressing on his back!' _I inwardly screamed as my blood rushed up to my face. _'This is embarrassing.'_

"By the way, I'm Lyon Vastia. I'm a senior at our school." He introduced to himself without looking at me.

I then noticed some people staring at us. I quickly glared at them.

_Do they think this is some kind of show?!_

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, right?" He said which made me face forward again.

"You know me?"

"Yes. You're quite famous."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. A heartbreaker." He then chuckled.

"It's not like I do it for fun." I said weakly.

"I know."

"You do?" My eyes widened in interest.

"Not exactly but you have your reasons, right?"

"…Yes."

A comfortable silence then fell on us.

* * *

A few more minutes of walking, senpai stopped in front of a building.

_Milkovich Clinic. _I read to its signboard.

"Here we are." Senpai announced and then entered the building.

"Mom!" He called out and a woman who looks like in her mid-thirties showed up.

"Oh my, Lyon. Who's that?" The woman asked to senpai.

"A school mate. Anyway, please take a look at her injury. She twisted her ankle."

"Place her on that bed." She ordered which senpai followed. As soon as I was placed on the bed, the woman checked my ankle.

"It's not that serious." She said and smiled at me. She then turned to senpai. "Lyon, get a cold compress." She ordered.

"Hello. I'm Ur, Lyon's mother." She introduced when senpai was finally out of sight.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." I averted my eyes out of shyness and they landed on a portrait of a beautiful girl with shoulder length raven hair.

Ur-san followed my gaze and saw what I was looking at. "Oh that… She's my daughter." She then flashed a smile. "Her name's Ultear."

"What a beautiful name…" I mumbled.

"Thank you." She then flashed a smile to me. "Her name's meaning is Ur's tear."

"Then it means your tears?"

"Yep."

"Mom, here's the compress." Senpai suddenly showed up.

"Thank you." She thanked to senpai and took the compress and then started to press it against my injured ankle. After 15 minutes, she removed it.

"When you get home, do some exercise like ankle circles." Ur-san said as she bandaged my ankle. "There, finished."

"I'll take you home." Senpai said and added. "I'll just get my bike." He then turned towards the door.

"You don't…" I tried to refuse but senpai already got out. "-have to."

"Just let him." I heard Ur-san say. "Besides, you shouldn't walk too much yet."

"Then… I'll take up the offer. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Senpai then entered the room again and helped me walk.

* * *

After a few minutes of telling directions, we reached my house.

"Wow! So it's true that you are rich." Senpai stated in awe.

"Do you want to come in, Senpai?" I courteously asked.

"Lyon is fine."

"Then… Do you want to come in, Lyon?" I smiled.

"Nope. I still have lots of homework to do." Lyon kindly refused. "Then bye."

"Thank you very much for your help!"

"You're welcome." He smiled and started pedaling away.

After that encounter, the two of us got closer to each other to the point where we go home together.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy! Is it true that you're dating Lyon-senpai?" Juno asked for the umpteenth time.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to deny it?!" I screamed in frustration. _This is getting really annoying._

"Then why don't we go out for real so you can stop denying it." A familiar masculine voice said.

"Lyon/Lyon-senpai!" Me and Juno said in unison.

"Let's go home?" Lyon asked to me.

"Oh sure." I then grabbed my bag and walked towards Lyon.

"Bye, Juno. See you tomorrow." I bid my farewell to Juno before leaving with Lyon.

"Hey Lyon, are you sure about that?" I asked to Lyon who was walking beside me. We're already out of the school premises.

"About what?"

"About going out. Juno will take it seriously, you know."

"Yes. Let's date. Besides their questions are getting annoying." We then decided to stop by at the park.

_I guess this is fine. I can also test the power of the string._

"Then let's date until you graduate." I suggested.

"Ok." Lyon quickly agreed. "Want to go on our first date?" He asked and then held his hand out.

"Sure!" I gladly accepted his proposal and hand.

* * *

After that, we went to an arcade center and place some arcade games. Right now, we're playing Dance Dance Revolution. It's a game where you step on arrows as shown in the screen.

"You're unexpectedly good at this." Lyon said as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Same to you, _senpai_." I said teasingly.

"Lyon's…" He then abruptly stepped on an arrow. "-fine!"

After an hour of dance battling, we are now sitting on a bench while eating ice cream.

"Bubble gum flavor sure is delicious." I said after licking my ice cream.

"Really? Let me taste it."

"Sure." I then pushed my ice cream in front of Lyon and he took a bite.

"Oh! It really is." He beamed. Then a thought dawn me.

"Hey… we really look like a couple right now." I said to him.

"Well, we are a couple." He said and gave me a smile... a smile that made heat rush up to my face.

We continued like that. I didn't even notice that we're already dating for 4 months.

* * *

"Sigh." I sighed for the… wait. How many times did I sigh again? Ahh~ I lost count of it. Anyway, the reason is because Lyon's not walking home with me today because of club activities.

I was lost in deep thought when a man suddenly covered my mouth and pulled me in a dark alley.

I'm now being held in a room where I'm tied to a chair and in front of me was the senpai I rejected.

"What the fuck is good with that Lyon?! I'm more popular and handsome than him!" Eon, or so I think his name is, yelled at me.

"From what I know, he has a better mouth than yours." I taunted which made him grit his teeth. He then lifted his hand and slapped me which caused my lip to bleed.

"And also… he doesn't raise a hand to a woman." I taunted again though weakly this time.

After saying that, he grabbed my hair which made me wince in pain. I then saw him raise his fist. I quickly shut my eyes close as if it'll lessen the impact. I was waiting for the fist to meet my face when the door behind him slammed open.

I opened my eyes and saw Lyon who kicked the door open and behind him was Juno.

Lyon then started throwing punched to my captor while Juno took the chance and untied me.

"T-Thank you." I said weakly.

"Are you hurt anywhere besides your face?" Juno frantically asked to me.

"N-No." I looked forward and saw Lyon panting heavily. In front of him was Eon who was laying unconscious. Lyon then turned and ran towards me.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to a hug and said; "You were scared, right? Don't worry, it's okay now." He said and as if on cue, my tears rolled down and I hugged him back.

When we got out, I asked them how'd they found me and apparently, Juno saw me getting dragged to a dark alley and called Lyon for help.

* * *

That incident lit a fire inside me. That was the moment where my feelings started to move, I started falling in love with Lyon. By each day passing, my love for him grew more and more. I would even find the smallest things he does sweet. I was the happiest until 2 months later. He stopped walking home with me and then avoiding me.

2 weeks more and it'll be his graduation, he told me to wait for him in the classroom after class.

I was deep in thoughts until the sliding door clattered. I turned around and saw the person I longed for.

He walked up to me and called my name in a cold tone. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"W-What is it, Lyon?" I nervously asked.

"Lucy, let's break up." He coldly said.

"E-Eh? W-Why?" I stuttered as Lyon said something incredulous.

"Let's end this. I already have a new girlfriend." Again, he said coldly and then he turned his back and started walking away.

"Don't go." Was what I wanted to say but my voice didn't come out. My tears started falling, my body won't move, my love ended.

After the graduation, I didn't see him again. He moved away without me knowing if he even loved me. I heard a rumor that he entered Fiore Academy but I chose to ignore it.

_I guess the power of the string is for real._

I became a senior and continued on 'mercilessly', or at least according to Juno, rejecting guys.

_Always in mind…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_No one's meant for me so it's better not to get attached."_

* * *

**Owari!**

**It was pretty obvious that Lyon was Lucy's ex-boyfriend, right? I thought of making Jellal her ex-boyfriend but then she fell in love with Lyon but I thought the previous chapters would change so I threw it. LOLs.**

**Anyway, there are things hidden in this story *don't try to find them cause you won't see them***

**It's Lucy's PoV, right? Hmmm…**

**Anyway again, here's the Review replies corner!**

_*Rockin' Angels: Spot on! It was pretty obvious, right?_

_*__jdcocoagirl__ and __Mirajane S and Erza S__: Welp. Me too but it was necessary for the story to move on! :P_

_*__oishi-.-ME__: Yup! Yup! And what Ultear knows is a secret! :P_

_*__OuiSexSi__: Thank you sooooooooooo much for the help and nice chatting with ya! :D_

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

_**Please support my other story**__**: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**_


	6. Ch 4: Moving On

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Lucy's PoV**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_Lyon's PoV_

_He's taking too long! At this rate I'm going to be late! Ultear should've just given it to me directly._

_I continued to rant inside my head until I saw Gray together with Natsu, Loke, and a blonde girl._

_Wait. That blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes…._

"_Lucy?" I unconsciously said as I saw the blonde girl._

_The said girl then looked forward to see me. A shocked face then took over her expression._

"…_Lyon?" She said as she saw my face._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moving On**

"_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." –Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

"L-Long time no see, L-Lyon." I stuttered. I know I'm going to meet him some time but I didn't expect I'd meet him this soon.

"H-Hey." He also stuttered and then looked at Gray.

"Here are your things." Gray said in an irritated tone as he dumped the paper bag he was holding to Lyon. Gray then turned around and started to walk away.

_What's his problem?_

"Let's go." He blandly said to us without looking back.

_Sigh. What a moody person._

I also turned around to follow him to get out of this awkward situation but a hand grabbed my shoulder.

_What now?_

I turned around and met Lyon's dark orbs once again.

"C-Can we talk after school?" He nervously asked.

"S-Sorry. I-I have things to do later." I lied. I want to ask him a lot of questions like what happened to him but… I'm not yet ready.

"O-Oh, s-sorry for suddenly asking." He reluctantly said and withdrew his hand. "T-Then how about on Sunday?"

"…I'll think about it."

"Can… I have your email?"

"…" I paused for awhile, absorbing what he just said. "…Sure." He then handed me his phone and I hesitantly registered my e-mail.

"Thanks. I'll just mail you." He said as I handed back his phone.

"…Then see you around." I turned around and followed my three companions.

I'd be lying if I say that I didn't hate him even a little bit. I mean, in the first place our relationship was only a façade. If someone knew, they would probably say that I do not have the right to get angry and hate him but… my feelings were hurt.

* * *

"You know Lyon?" Loke asked to me while Natsu only gave me a curious look when I caught up to them.

"…We went to the same middle school."

"Don't tell me he was your ex-boyfriend." Loke jokingly said.

I didn't answer but I think Loke clearly saw my jaw tighten. What we didn't notice was Gray's face that darkened.

"…I was just joking. D-Don't tell me he really was your ex-boyfriend." Loke's voice shook a bit due to the revelation.

"What?! I didn't know about that!" Natsu yelled a bit. "Did you, Gray?"

"…No."

"How could you not know? He's your brother!"

"It's not like we are real siblings and he didn't tell us."

"What?" I mumbled which Loke heard.

"Lyon and Gray are adopted." He whispered to me.

"Hey, Lucy! Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu whined at me.

Loke walked beside Gray while Natsu continued whining at me which I ignored. I was not in the mood to bother with him. My mood really dampened.

We continued like that the whole walk. The afternoon class also went through but mood didn't get better.

* * *

The walk to my house seemed longer than usual. The usual bright scenery that I pass by was not like what it seemed before.

_I thought I already forgot about these feelings._

I pushed open the heavy wooden door of our house and felt the familiar swell of warmth, noise, and clatter rush over me.

"I'm home." I said under my breath.

"Welcome home, Lucy-sama." Our butler who was wearing a usual butler outfit and had grayish white hair and green orbs greeted to me.

"Where's mom, Caprico?" I asked to him.

"In the garden, tending the forget-me-not flowers, Lucy-sama." Caprico politely answered.

"Please tell her I have arrived."

Caprico then bowed and started to leave when he saw me walk away.

I entered my room, placed my things on the sofa, slumped on my bed, and burrowed my face on a pillow.

The events from the time when I and Lyon were still a couple and what happened this lunch flooded my mind.

_What is he going to say?_

I was pondering and speculating things when my phone rang.

"Who is it?" I grumpily said as I crawled out of the bed and searched in my bag.

'1 new message' I read in my mind when I unlocked my phone. I opened the message and saw an unknown address.

…_Lyon._

His image flashed in my head when I read the subject of the mail that says it's Lyon.

'Have you thought about on Sunday?' I read in my mind again. I haven't thought about it yet. Do I want to meet him?

I went my way to the side table beside my bed and picked up and checked the calendar if I have things to do on Sunday. Seeing that there's none, I placed down the calendar.

_Do I really want to meet him?_

I sighed and placed down my phone on the table without replying. I laid down on my bed again and stared at the ceiling.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Ugh!" I screamed out of frustration and grabbed my phone and replied to Lyon that I'm free on Sunday.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" The door opened and revealed my mother with a worried expression.

"What happened?" She worriedly asked.

"Nothing, mom. Sorry for screaming." I said and saw my mother sigh in relief.

"How was school?" She asked as she walked in.

"Just fine."

"Really? Did you make friends?"

"Uh-um." I grunted and sat on the bed.

"You should invite then here sometime." Mom smiled warmly at me.

"Okay, mom!"

"Anyway, you should change your clothes." She ordered and added. "I'll tell Virgo to take you some snacks." She then turned around and started to leave.

"Thanks, mom!"

_Clack._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

My phone rang again and I looked at the screen. I saw it was a mail from Lyon asking if we could me at the park on Sunday.

_This is it._

* * *

_**Sunday**_

It's finally Sunday.

The past few days quickly went by. I became friends with Levy, Lisanna, and Erza. Speaking of them, Levy became the class representative though Erza was more qualified, she was just plain scary.

Right now, I'm on my way to the park where I and Lyon agreed to meet. When I reached the park, Lyon was already there waiting for me at the entrance.

"…Hey." He greeted when he finally noticed me.

"…Hey." I also greeted to him the same way. I looked around and saw few people inside the park.

_There are only few people even though it's Sunday._

"…Want to walk along the brick road?" Lyon asked.

"Sure."

We went inside the park and walked along the brick road as he suggested but an awkward atmosphere was surrounding us.

"… How are you?" I asked just to break the ice.

"Just fine. How about you?"

"Also fine."

_Silence._

"About when I left you…" Lyon spoke which stopped me from picking a flower. "I'm sorry." He continued.

"It's fine." I said in a low voice and continued on picking the flower.

"No it's not. I'm really sorry. You can hate me all you want."

"That's not right." I unconsciously said.

It would be unfair. Back then, I felt special with you. Even my name felt special whenever you call me. When our eyes meet, my heart would beat so hard. Everything was precious.

"I wanted to stay with you forever." I continued and saw him look down. "I liked you." I forced a smile.

"I know…" He answered. "I also liked you but not the same way you do. I liked you as a little sister." He continued and finally looked at me. "I noticed your affection for me was changing that's why I left you. I was so stupid. It was me who suggested us to go out yet I hurt you." _His voice is full of sadness and guilt._

* * *

_I loved you…_

* * *

"Don't blame yourself too much. You don't deserve it." I said to him. "Besides, I'm already fine." _Lies. _"I don't think about it anymore." I did all I could and smiled while saying. "I hope you'll be happy." And gave him the daffodil I picked awhile ago. "Goodbye." I turned around and walked away. A few more steps and I broke into tears.

'_I liked you as a little sister.'_

'_I was so stupid. It was me who suggested us to go out yet I hurt you.'_

'_You can hate me all you want.'_

After hearing him say those words, what could I say to him? How could I hate him more? All I could was forgive him.

_Did it reach him, I wonder? Did I take a step forward?_

* * *

_A love where no one gets hurt doesn't exist._

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N:**

*****_Forget-me-not represents love and memory._

*****_Daffodil represents forgiveness._

_*At first, Lyon thinks of Lucy as a friend. He asked her out to stop the people from asking if the two of them are going out. Lucy knew that and agreed for 2 reasons. First, just like Lyon's and the second is to test the power of the string. Sooooo... they started going out. Lucy developed an affection for Lyon. Lyon also developed some kind of affection for Lucy but not like hers. He started to see her as a sister that he needs to protect. So when he started seeing that Lucy's started to see him in a different way, he broke up with her. Unbelievable reason, I know :D_

**Review replies corner!**

*****_1fairytaillover__: Haha. You okay?_

_*__jdcocoagirl__: Bu-Buu. Wrong! Haha. But good guess. Thanks for reviewing!_

*_Rockin' angels_: _Right? But please don't hate Lyon!_

_*meli-kun__: Thank you!_

_*__oishi-.-ME__: Yeah… You shouldn't trust Lucy too much. JK._

_*__MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan__: Thank you!_

_*__Mirajane S and Erza S__: *whispers* I like LyLu. It started when I read Hachibukai's I Think I'm In Love With My Wife. *giggles* So__… Please don__'__t kill him!_

**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story**_**: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**_


	7. Ch 5: Taking a step forward

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Lucy's PoV.**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_"Don't blame yourself too much. You don't deserve it." I said to him. "Besides, I'm already fine." __Lies. __"I don't think about it anymore." I did all I could and smiled while saying. "I hope you'll be happy." And gave him the daffodil I picked awhile ago. "Goodbye." I turned around and walked away. A few more steps and I broke into tears._

_'__I liked you as a little sister.'_

_'__I was so stupid. It was me who suggested us to go out yet I hurt you.'_

_'__You can hate me all you want.'_

_After hearing him say those words, what could I say to him? How could I hate him more? All I could was forgive him._

_Did it reach him, I wonder? Did I take a step forward?_

_A love where no one gets hurt doesn't exist._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Taking a step forward**

"_Sometimes new love comes between old friends. Sometimes the best love was the one that was always there." –Unknown_

* * *

_I can't stop crying…_

I don't know how many times I tried to dry my tears to only fail. All these pent up sadness finally burst. There's this pain that I feel inside my chest… it's really painful yet I felt relieved. I can finally take a step forward and move on…

_Good thing there's no one around here except me._

Just like my feelings, the sky darkened and rain poured as if it's consoling me. I stopped walking, looked up and closed my eyes letting the rain wash my face and these unpleasant feelings. I continued on letting the cold droplets of water touch my warm face and slightly swollen eyes until I heard footsteps from behind nearing towards me. I looked back and saw my raven-haired classmate, Gray Fullbuster, walking towards me. His hand tucked on his pockets and was wearing an unreadable expression.

"You hang back there." He said as he halted in front of me still wearing his unreadable expression.

"…Were you listening?" I asked to him with a neutral tone. My voice shook a little because of crying.

"You'll catch a cold." He said and proceeded to remove his black jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"You didn't answer my question." After saying that, he still didn't answer my question and what he did next shocked me a little. His strong pair of arms caged me to an embrace.

"You don't have to look strong in front of me." I heard him say. It felt like those words were what I just needed. I didn't care anymore if I just met him for a few days. I let myself return his hug and cry in his chest, feeling comfort in his somehow familiar cold touch.

* * *

After standing in the rain, which seemed like forever, we decided to take shelter. Gray took me to his apartment. It seems like he's not living with his family and lives with Loke.

"Here." Gray handed me a dark blue towel. "Dry yourself."

"Thank you." I thanked to him as I took the towel and then wrapped it to my body.

"What do you want, Lucy-chan? Hot chocolate or coffee?" Loke asked while holding a kettle.

"You don't have to." I politely refused. I can't bother them too much.

"It's okay. You have to properly warm yourself." Loke insisted.

"T-Then hot chocolate please." I gave in.

"Coming right up!" Loke bowed like a butler which made me giggle.

"Are you okay now?" Gray asked as he came out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt and dark blue shorts and then headed to the kitchen.

"…Yes. Thank you." I thanked to him while looking down at my slightly pink knees which were numb due to the ice cold rain.

"That's good. Here." I heard him say, I looked to my side and saw him handing me two sliced cucumbers. "That should ease the swelling of your eyes." He continued.

"Thank you." I said. Gray then sat down on the sofa in front of me and I placed the cucumbers on top of my eyes.

"Why were you there?" I asked to him without removing the cucumbers.

"Just passing by."

"Here's your coffee, Gray." I heard Loke say and then a clank followed.

"Here's your hot chocolate, Lucy-chan." Loke said. I removed the cucumbers on my eyes and took the cup from Loke's hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled at me and then sat beside Gray.

I took a sip from the cup and felt a warm feeling spread through my body.

_So warm…_

"It's rare for a girl to come here in our apartment." Loke started to a conversation. "More than rare, you're actually the first girl to come here." Loke laughed.

"Really?" I curiously asked.

"Yeah. Gray forbids me from bringing girls here. Didn't expect he'd be the one to bring one."

"Stop spouting things, blabbermouth." Gray said to Loke with a slight irritated tone.

"Well, it's not like I'm against him bringing one especially since it's Lucy-chan. You can come here anytime."

"Eh? Ahhh. Thank you." I just said. I can't actually believe that I'm the first girl to set foot here. "Anyway, how long have you two lived here?"

"Hmmm. Just last 5 months ago." Loke answered.

We continued to chat about random things that actually made me temporarily forget about what happened this afternoon. I didn't even notice that it's already night time.

* * *

"It's already late." Gray said as he looks at the wall clock.

I also turned to the wall clock and saw that it's already almost 8 pm. "You're right. I should head home now." I turned to Gray.

"I'll take you home." Gray offered.

"Eh? No, it's fine. I can go home by my own."

"Just let him take you home." Loke, who was heading to the kitchen while holding the cups we used, insisted. "We can't let a girl go home by herself after holding her here for a long time."

"Then please accompany me." I finally took the offer.

"We're leaving." Gray said to Loke as we head out to the door.

"Thank you very much." I thanked to Loke when we got out of the apartment.

"You're welcome." Loke answered while walking towards us. "Take care."

I and Gray started to walk.

"Is your home far from here?" Gray asked.

"Not really." I answered without looking at him, looking forward to the dark road.

Gray continued the conversation by asking random things to keep me occupied till we reached my house.

* * *

"Are you really fine now?" Gray asked as we halted in front of my house.

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." He said and started petting my head.

Suddenly, an image of a boy caressing my head flashed in my mind.

* * *

_I'll marry you._

* * *

_W-What was that?_

"I'll leave now." I heard Gray say which brought me back to the present time.

"Y-Yeah. Goodbye." I unsurely answered.

Gray turned his back to me and started walking.

_I guess he's not that weird._

After that, talking to Gray seemed like natural to me.

* * *

"Hey Lu-chan, can we come over to your house after class?" Levy, who turned her chair to face me, asked.

"Eh? Sure." I immediately replied.

"Lisanna said she'll bring her sister!" Levy excitedly announced.

"Really? As in Mirajane the model?" I asked as I leaned on my desk.

"Yep! Yep!"

"Lucy, I want to come over too." A familiar voice which came from my side said. "I miss coming to your house." He added.

I turned to my side where the voice came from and saw my salmon-haired best friend since childhood, Natsu Dragneel. "Okay." I smiled at him. It's been ages since the last time he came over and mom also said to invite him.

"Hey Gajeel! You should come too!" Natsu started to bother our long-haired classmate.

"Why do I have to, idiot?!" Gajeel growled at Natsu.

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?!" Natsu fought back and their usual fight started.

"Somehow… they're close." I said to Levy which she answered with a nod as we stare at the two guys fighting.

"Can we come over too?" Another familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw Loke with Gray beside him.

"Sure!" I gladly answered to Loke. I have to properly thank them.

So with that, I went home with Natsu, Loke, Gray, Levy, Erza, Lisanna and her sister Mirajane, and Gajeel who was dragged by Natsu.

* * *

"Your house is huge!" Levy said in awe.

"Really?" I curiously asked as I lead them inside.

"Welcome home, Lucy-sama." Caprico and Virgo greeted to me.

"I'm home. Please tell mom that I brought my friends." I said to them and continued to lead my friends to my room.

"Hey, Lu-chan." Levy called when we got to my room.

"Yes?"

"I thought you were living a simple life?"

"Yes, I am."

"Lu-chan… how can you say you're living a simple life when you live in a mansion with maids?!"

"Isn't that normal?"

"Of course, it's not!"

After that, I lead the girls to my bed while the boys played with my gaming consoles.

"Hey Levy, I've been meaning to ask this…but do you have a boyfriend?" I straight-forwardly asked to Levy whose face flushed when she heard my question but what caught my attention the most was when Gajeel's ears perked up.

"…I do." Levy answered in a small voice.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **Soo next will be Levy's case! :D You'll finally know the secret behind the string coiled around her neck!

**Review replies corner!**

_*Guest 6/1/13: I will! Thank you for reviewing! :D_

_*__oishi-.-ME__: I hope I answered your question. Thank you for reviewing! :D_

_*__1fairytaillover__: Thank you for always reviewing! :D_

_*__88XeqtionerAngel88__: LOL. Whut happened? Anyway, thank you for reviewing! :D_

_*__fairytaillover416__: Awwww. Thank you for reviewing! :D_

_**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**_

_**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

_**Please support my other story**__**: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**_


	8. Ch 6: Gears of Fate

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: (1) Lucy's PoV. (2) Levy and Gajeel are childhood friends. (3) The Rogue here is not Rogue Cheney, its Shadow Rogue. They are two different/separate individuals here.**

* * *

**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**

_After that, I lead the girls to my bed while the boys played with my gaming consoles. _

"_Hey Levy, I've been meaning to ask this…but do you have a boyfriend?" I straight-forwardly asked to Levy whose face flushed when she heard my question but what caught my attention the most was when Gajeel's ears perked up._

"…_I do." Levy answered in a small voice._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gears of Fate**

"_Sometimes we fall in love with the wrong person but that 'wrong' person prepared us for the 'right' one." -Unknown_

* * *

"Really?" Erza asked while blushing.

_Why is she blushing?_

"Yeah." Levy shyly answered.

"What's his name?" Lisanna curiously asked.

"…Rogue."

"Cheney?" Natsu turned to us and asked.

"Nope, Rogue Umbra*." Levy corrected.

"So how did you two met?" Mirajane-san entered the conversation.

"How we met...?"

* * *

**Normal PoV**

_"Gajeel, hurry up!" A blue-haired girl shouted to a long-haired guy as she got out of the school premises. "The sale will be over by the time we arrive at this rate!" She added._

_"You should've just ditched school." Gajeel lazily answered._

_"I'm not like you!" Levy shouted and started to run._

_"What do you mean by that, shrimp?!" Gajeel shouted back._

_Levy halted and turned around. "Don't call me shrimp! And hurry up!"_

_"What will I gain by going with you?"_

_The girl then frowned. "I'll…" Thinking. "…I'll buy anything you want!"_

_"Anything?" Gajeel asked to make sure._

_After hearing that, Levy quickly regretted what she said. "As long as I can afford it." She answered in a small voice._

_"You said it, shrimp." Gajeel smirked and started to run to catch up to Levy._

* * *

_"We barely made it." Levy said under her breath as she and Gajeel, who was holding the bags full of groceries, got out of the grocery store._

_"You better buy the leather bracelet that I told you." Gajeel reminded to her._

_Levy only sighed and faced forward. She then saw a guy being circled by a group of thug looking guys. "Are they ganging up on him?" She suddenly said._

_"What?" Gajeel, who was confused, asked._

_"That guy…" Levy pointed to the guy who was being circled. "Let's help him!" She continued as she is a girl with a huge sense of justice. She then started to walk across the road._

_"Hey! What are you doing over there?!" Levy yelled as she walks towards the group of thugs._

_"Huh?" One guy turned to her. "What do you want, shorty?" He asked and started to walk towards Levy while glaring at her._

_"I'll call the police if you don't stop ganging him up!" She bravely said._

_"Ganging up?" The guy repeated. "Look here, shorty. I don't know what your problem is but you better go before you piss me off." The guy was about to grab Levy's shoulder but suddenly stopped when he saw Gajeel giving him a deadly glare behind Levy._

_"Crap! It's Gajeel of South Junior High School!" Another guy said._

_"Let's get out of here before he get pissed off!" A guy suggested and started to scram._

_"You better come on Friday, Rogue!" The guy who was threatening Levy said to the guy who was being 'ganged up' and also started to scram._

_"Are you alright?" Levy asked to the guy they helped. He has a dark hair which was spiked down that ended below his neck and a fringe that was slightly covering his left eye. He was also wearing a black-rimmed eye glasses that was covering his blood-red colored eyes._

_"Yes, thank you." The guy smiled which Levy perceived as a sweet smile but for Gajeel, it was a dark eerie smile._

_"You're welcome." Levy answered._

_"That uniform is South Junior High School's, right?" The guy asked._

_"Yes. I'm Levy McGarden by the way and this is Gajeel Redfox." She gestured to Gajeel. "We're seniors at South Chu*." She continued._

_"Rogue Umbra." The guy introduced and held out his hand for a handshake which Levy accepted. "I'm a 2nd year Blue Pegasus student at Fiore Academy." He added._

* * *

"Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy screamed. "That means he is smart?"

"Yeah, something like that." Levy answered.

"So he's a senior now. Is he about the same age as I?" Mirajane asked.

"He's 19, a year older than you."

"Continue your story now." Lisanna eagerly said.

* * *

_"Then you're smart?" Levy asked with sparkling eyes._

_"Not really." Rogue answered and then chuckled. "Anyway, I have to leave now. I'll just visit you sometime at your school and treat you guys as thanks." Rogue then turned around and started to run, not waiting for Levy and Gajeel's answer._

_"Ah- There he goes…"_

_"I don't like that guy. He's not being ganged up. It's not good to bother with him." Gajeel finally spoke up._

_"Really? I was so sure they were ganging him." Levy responded as she closed her eyes. "And if you're going to ask me, I'd like someone like him as my boyfriend." Levy opened one of her eyes and glanced at Gajeel._

_"Well, I didn't ask you, shrimp." Gajeel blatantly said and started to walk away while Levy frowned and followed him._

* * *

_**The next day**_

_"Is there a celebrity?" Levy asked to Gajeel, who was walking beside her, when she saw a crowd forming in front of the school gate._

_"Don't ask me." Gajeel blandly answered which mad Levy pout._

_"Ah! Levy-san!" Someone called from the crowd._

_"That voice… could it possibly be Rogue-san?" Levy said as they walk nearer the crowd._

_After Levy said that, Rogue went out of the crowd. "I came here to treat you guys." He said._

_"Really?" Levy then turned to Gajeel. "Hey Gajeel, did you hear that? He said he'll really treat us."_

_"I'm not interested. I'm going home." Gajeel walked away._

_"Hey! Wait, Gajeel!" Levy called to Gajeel but he didn't stop nor even glance back. "Sorry about that, Rogue-san." Levy apologized to Rogue who was now standing beside here._

_"It's okay. Shall we go?"_

_"…Y-Yes."_

* * *

_**The next day**_

_"Hey, Gajeel." Levy went over to Gajeel's seat. "Rogue-san said he'll treat us on his next break."_

_"I'm not going." Gajeel immediately answered._

_"But…"_

_"You shouldn't get buddy-buddy with that guy." Gajeel said then stood up and went over to his male friends._

_"Gajeel…" Levy only managed to mumble her childhood friend's name._

* * *

_**2 months later**_

_"Gajeel…" Levy walked over to the tree inside their school where Gajeel was laying. "Rogue-san asked me to go out with him."_

_"…"_

_"Do you think I should go out with him?"_

_"If you want to go out with him then go out with him. It's none of my business." Gajeel straightforwardly said without opening his eyes._

_Levy frowned and stayed for awhile staring at Gajeel then finally left._

* * *

**Lucy's PoV**

"Then the next day, we started to date." Levy finished to her story.

"So you've been dating for almost a year." Erza stated.

"Yup!" Levy gleefully answered. "I'll come over to his house next week."

"I'm jealous." Mirajane-san childishly pouted. "Maybe I should look for a boyfriend." She said as she placed her index finger below her lips.

"I wish the guy I like would notice me." Lisanna said and I saw her glance over Natsu.

"I wish Lucy would start noticing me." Natsu said as he placed down the ps2 controller that he was holding and turned to us. I then I saw Lisanna frown.

Suddenly, a GAME OVER sound was heard in the background. It appears that Gray killed Natsu's character.

"Ahhh!" Natsu screamed and turned to Gray." What the hell did you do, bastard?!"

"It's because you were saying nonsense." Gray answered to him.

"Maybe I should ask Jellal to go on a date with me on Sunday." I heard Erza mumble.

"Anyway, Levy. " I turned to the girl sitting in front of me. "Where does your boyfriend live?" I asked to her.

_I'm worried._

"He lives in an apartment beside a park in Citrus Street. Why did you ask, Lu-chan?"

"No reason." I just smile at her and then I glanced over Gajeel.

_I'm going to move the gears of fate._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **Sigh… Hi everyone. I have an announcement. I won't be able to update frequently because I'm starting to get busy with my studies. I'm in college by the way.

*Umbra – Latin word meaning shadow, darkness, etc.

*Chu – short for Chugakko (Junior high school). Correct me if I'm mistaken.

**Review replies corner!**

_*__1fairytaillover__: I tried my best to make Gray nice. LoL xD_

_*__OuiSexSi__: Haha! You got it! xD Anyway, I tried my best to make that scene sweet since I'm not good at writing them! xD_

_*__AsDarknessSpread__: The quotes are related to the story. You can even get hints from them sometimes. And about the string on Levy's neck, I just made up a meaning for it. I don't even know if there's a 'real' meaning for that._

_*__ScarletLillies__: I'll look forward to it! :D_

_*__pikaqueen__: You think? Awww. Thank you very much!_

_*__Girl-On-Fire-Forever__: A different Rogue though. :D_

_*Pepsi: Thanks and you can do it. Good luck!_

_*__MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan__: Thank you very much! But… I don't think this is the best story. I still have to improve a lot but thanks again!_

*_Guest_ _6/7/13: Owgawd. I hope I can make it a bit long! :D_

_*__fairytaillover416__: Really? I don't watch or read Hayate no Gotoku so I don't know. LoL. Anyway, thanks for reviewing._

_*__EllieBloodStain__: Thanks for reviewing!_

_*__natpereira__: Thanks for reviewing!_

_*__Devil idendity__: Right? :D Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**_

_**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

_**Please support my other story**__**: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**_


	9. Ch 7: Their Happiness

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: (1) Lucy's PoV. (2) Watch out for flying curses.**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_"Anyway, Levy." I turned to the girl sitting in front of me. "Where does your boyfriend live?" I asked to her._

_I'm worried._

_"He lives in an apartment beside a park in Citrus Street. Why did you ask, Lu-chan?"_

_"No reason." I just smile at her and then I glanced over Gajeel._

_I'm going to move the gears of fate._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Their Happiness**

"_A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing." - George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

I followed Gajeel's string that ended on Levy's finger. I stared at the string that connects them and sighed. I was intently staring at the string that I didn't notice that Loke was observing me. I stood up and walked over to Gajeel.

_I know that I'm not in any position to meddle with their fate._

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I crouched down and whispered to Gajeel.

"About what?" He asked without looking at me.

"About Levy." I whispered again. Gajeel didn't answer but he stood up and walked out of the room. I also stood up and turned to my friends. "I'm just going to show Gajeel something for a minute." I lied to them. After hearing their words of approval, I also went out.

"What's this about?" Gajeel asked to me with a hint of annoyance.

"Let's talk over there." I said and started to walk towards the veranda on the end of the hallway.

_I know their fate is theirs alone to decide…_

"I'm worried about Levy…" I started when we reached the veranda.

"…"

"You like Levy, don't you?" I said but Gajeel only stared at me with a straight face. "You know, I like you to be with her. I feel that her boyfriend is just playing with her." I continued.

_I know their fate will move forward on its own but…_

"…" Gajeel only remained silent. _Why isn't he saying anything?!_

"Aren't you worried about her?!" I raised my voice a little bit. _How can he be so indifferent?!_

"…I don't want to meddle with her happiness." He finally spoke.

"Are you sure that's her happiness?! I know that you know that that Rogue Umbra brings nothing good!" I panted. _That guy is only playing with Levy! He'll surely break her! _I then looked straight into Gajeel's eyes and saw that he has a shocked expression. "A-Ah. I'm sorry." I apologized when I realized that I was shouting at him.

"…No, its okay." Gajeel answered and added. "What do you want me to do then?"

After hearing those words, my face brightened.

"I want to follow Levy on the day she'll come to his home. I want you to come with me."

…_I don't want my friends to get hurt._

"…" Gajeel didn't say anything. He turned around and started to walk. He placed his hand on his pockets and said without stopping. "It'll be on Saturday. I'll pick you here by 8 am."

I stared at his back and smiled.

"_I want them to be happy."_

* * *

"So what did you show to Gajeel, Lu-chan?" Levy asked to me when Gajeel and I got back to my room.

"It's… a secret." I winked at her but for a moment I thought I saw her frown. _I'm sorry. _I then saw cakes on the table.

"Did Virgo bring those cakes?" I changed the subject.

"Yes." Mirajane-san answered.

"So how is it? Do you like them?" I asked as I sat down my bed.

"They're super yummy!" Erza answered with sparkling eyes.

Just like that, we continued chatting about girl stuffs.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

"Lucy-! You're friend is here!" I heard my mom shout from the first floor.

It must be Gajeel. I looked at my reflection on the full body mirror one last time. I was wearing a brown denim skirt, black shirt which sleeves ended below my elbows, and a sleeveless black jacket on top. I also wore shades and a cap to cover my face.

I quickly went down and saw Gajeel waiting for me. He was wearing a slim black khaki pants, a long sleeved gray shirt with a vest on top and a black cloth headband.

"Let's go." I said to him when I got down. He immediately stood up from his seat and followed me. "Mom, we're going out for a bit." I informed to my mom.

My mom led us out and said. "Don't stay out late."

"Yes." I answered and started to walk with Gajeel.

"Take care!" My mom shouted at us.

* * *

**Gray's PoV**

"That bastard! He really left me behind for a girl!" I cursed under my breath. I was cursing Loke because he left to go with one of his girl friends who we accidentally met.

I was looking around to look for something fun to kill time but what I saw was a familiar blonde hair with Gajeel sitting beside her on the edge of a fountain.

I decided to sit on the other side of the fountain and listen to their talk.

"How did you know that that Umbra guy is no good?" I heard Gajeel ask to Lucy.

"…Women's intuition." Lucy answered reluctantly.

_Are they talking about Levy's boyfriend? Moreover, why are they together?!_

"…Really? Then why didn't the shrimp felt it?"

"I… don't know." I glanced behind and saw Lucy was uneasy.

"You're hiding something." Gajeel eyed Lucy in the corner of his eyes.

"H-How could you say so?" Lucy asked.

"Men's intuition." Gajeel immediately answered.

Lucy only stared at Gajeel and then snapped out of it when she saw something or someone.

"Hey, that's Levy, right?" Lucy pointed at our blue-haired classmate.

Gajeel stood up and said. "Let's go." He then started to walk. Lucy also stood up and followed him.

When the two got farther a bit, I decided to follow them.

After walking for almost 45 minutes, I arrived in Citrus Street following them.

_So they're following Levy. _I said in my mind when I remembered that Levy's boyfriend lives here.

The two decided to hide behind the trees in front of the building in the suggestion of Lucy and I was watching them from afar.

* * *

**Lucy's PoV**

"What are we going to do next?" Gajeel suddenly asked.

I stopped looking out on the apartment and stared at Gajeel. "Barge in if something happens… I guess." I finally said.

"You guess? You seriously asked me to come with you without knowing what to do next?" Gajeel ranted at me. Well, it's true that I didn't plan anything. I just want to protect Levy if something bad happens.

I didn't answer him anymore because he was practically right. Gajeel clicked his tongue and laid on the grass.

_30 minutes on being look out…_

"She's alright, right?" I asked to Gajeel.

"How am I supposed to know?" Gajeel answered. "Anyway, how long are we supposed to stay here?" He added.

"For as long as Levy's in there."

_Another 45 minutes later…_

"She's not coming out." I worriedly said. I then heard a rustling noise behind. I turned around and saw Gajeel standing up and dust his clothes.

"I'm hungry. I'll buy some food. Just send me a message if something comes up." He continuously said and then walked away without waiting for my answer.

Another 20 minutes passed before Levy came out of the apartment but she was with her boyfriend. I was right; the string on Levy's neck belongs to that guy.

_At least, she looks fine._

I let the two get a bit farther away before following them. I also sent a message to Gajeel that I was following the two.

* * *

Levy's boyfriend accompanied her to the bus station. The two seemed like a normal couple. Levy's boyfriend left and walked back to the path he took before while I sat on a bench I saw along the way.

As Levy's boyfriend got nearer, I unconsciously lowered my head. I kept on looking down waiting for him to pass but I saw a pair of legs stop in front of me. I looked up and met the piercing blood red snake-like eyes of the black-haired boyfriend of Levy. _Something's familiar about him._

"Hi, pretty." He said with a smile. I didn't answer him though and looked away. I thought that would discourage him from pestering me more but it seemed that it backfired me since he grabbed my chin to make me face him.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him and swished his hand.

"Woah! Easy." He raised his hands up as if he was surrendering and continued. "I just noticed that you were following me for a while now." He paused and smiled. "Perhaps you're interested in me?"

"Wha- I'm not!"

"Don't be shy. I can entertain you anytime."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?!"

"Oh, that girl? I can dump her anytime for you."

As soon as his words sank in my head, I stood up and was about to slap him but he caught my hand and gripped it tightly.

"It hurts!" I yelped out of pain. I was struggling to get out of his grip when another hand grabbed his hand that was holding me. I looked side wards and saw Gray.

_Why is he here?_

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?!" Gray furiously asked.

"Did you just say that I'm just your play thing?" Another voice came. I looked around and saw Levy with Gajeel behind her.

"…I think I did?" Her bastard of a boyfriend answered. "Why are you here?" He even added.

Levy quickly stepped in front of him and slapped him hard.

"I forgot to give you your f*cking gift!" Levy then threw a small box on his face. "Happy anniversary, bastard!"

_Did Levy just curse…?_

"I didn't think you were this kind of person." Levy continued.

"Hey Rogue*, isn't that your brother Geil*?" A familiar voice came from nearby. I turned around and saw a familiar light blond hair and jet-black hair.

…_Sting and Ryos*?_

"I don't have a brother." I heard Ryos monotonously answer.

_So that's why this bastard seemed familiar. He reminded me of Ryos._

"So you were this kind of bastard?!" Levy shouted which made me turn to her again.

"L-Levy." I tried to calm her but she suddenly slapped me which made my shades fly away.

"Woah. That's Lucy, right?" I heard Sting again.

"Why are you with him?!" Levy asked to me but I was too dumbfounded to answer.

"You traitors!" She shouted one last time and walked away.

"Hey, shrimp!" Gajeel tried to stop her but failed so in the end he just followed her.

"Lucy!" Sting called to me. I turned to him while holding my face that was just slapped. "Are you okay?" He added.

"Y-Yeah." I unsurely answered.

"Well, if it isn't Ryos." I heard Levy's bastard boyfriend say sarcastically.

"What did you do this time?" Ryos hissed at him.

"Nothing. How's mom?" He asked and then chuckled.

"Don't ask as if you really care!" Ryos hissed again. "Go away!"

"Sure thing." He answered as if he was uninterested. He then tucked his hand on his pocket and walked away.

"Are you okay, Luce?" Gray worriedly asked to me.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me." I answered. I then turned to the retreating form of Gajeel and Levy.

_I'm sorry. Please be happy…_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Bonus: Character Relationships**

_- Lucy, __Natsu, and Sting are childhood friends. Sting would often bring Ryos with him so __Ryos_ also became childhood friends with Lucy and Natsu.

_- Levy and Gajeel are childhood friends.  
_

_- Natsu and Sting are cousins._

_- __Sting and __Ryos __are cousins._

_- Gray and Loke are cousins and best friends._

_- Ryos (Rogue Cheney) and Geil a.k.a Rogue Umbra (Shadow Rogue) are half brothers having the same mother. The two doesn't have a good relationship._

_- Erza and Jellal are lovers._

_- Lucy and Jellal are cousins._

_- Ultear, Lyon, and Gray are only step sister and brothers. Lyon and Gray were adopted from different families._

_- Gray, Natsu and Romeo are neighbors._

_- Jellal and Wendy are siblings._

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **_I hope you liked this chapter! :D_

_*Geil – Rogue Umbra's real name. It is a German word meaning wicked, randy, lecherous, etc._

_*About when Sting called Ryos (Rogue Cheney) Rogue. He's the one who's originally called Rogue here but since he and __Geil_ Umbra (Shadow Rogue) don't have a good relationship, _Geil_ Umbra (Shadow Rogue) also used 'Rogue' as his nickname to piss off Ryos (Rogue Cheney).

_*Ryos – (p__ronoun__ced as __Raios) _Rogue Cheney's real name. It's also his real name in the manga/anime.

**Review replies corner!**

_*__Rockin' angels__: Shadow Rogue to be precise. :D And it's a secret if Levy really has feelings for Gajeel._

_*__MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan__: Oh my… Thank you! I'll try to update as much as I can. :D_

_*__1fairytaillover__: I agree. :D_

_*__dianaloveanime__: Thank you very much! :D_

_*__Mirajane S and Erza S__: I LOL'ed when I read your review. I'm even LOLing right now. :D_

_*__xxSaphireBluexx__: It's good to hear that you are quite intrigued with my story. Thank you very much! :D_

_*__Girl-On-Fire-Forever__: Thank you. I got the idea when I saw Love at First Sight's character, Basho. He can see the red string of fate and his string was also cut but it didn't say anything about that since he's just a supporting character. His story is mostly about him being in love with someone who is married with her fated one. So those are the only thing I got, seeing the red string of fate and string being cut. :D_

**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**


	10. Ch 8: This feeling

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: (1) Lucy's PoV. (2) Watch out for flying curses.**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

"_Don't ask as if you really care!" Ryos hissed again. "Go away!"_

"_Sure thing." He answered as if he was uninterested. He then tucked his hand on his pocket and walked away._

"_Are you okay, Luce?" Gray worriedly asked to me._

"_Yes. Thank you for helping me." I answered. I then turned to the retreating from of Gajeel and Levy._

_I'm sorry. Please be happy…_

* * *

**Chapter 8: This feeling**

"_There's fear in everything, but we can't just succumb to that. We have to suppress it, so we get used to suppressing fear to make it through the day. Otherwise, we'd become paralyzed by them". -Eli Roth_

* * *

"Why are you with Geil?" Sting asked to me. I want to answer him but at the same time I don't want to.

_Did I do the right thing? Was it really okay for me to meddle with their fate? I don't know anymore…_

"Well, it's okay if you don't want to answer." Sting said he realized that I wasn't going to answer him.

"Let me take you to the bus station." Gray offered which I answered with a nod.

"Tell me if he does anything to you again." Ryos said to me with a determined tone.

"…Thanks." I answered in a small voice.

"See you at school." Sting said then turned around and walked away with Ryos.

"Let's go." Gray said. He let me walk first before he did. "Does your face still hurt?" He started again.

"…It still stings a bit." I answered to his question. "…Why were you there?" I suddenly decided to ask since his timing to show up was just perfect.

"…Just passing by." Gray reluctantly answered. _He's lying._

"Anyway, you saved me again." I softly said.

"This is the first time I saved you though."

_You, along with Loke, saved my heart from falling into sadness. _Was what I wanted to say but somehow I couldn't. "It just feels like you already saved me before." I tried to smile.

"I already told you, you don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me."

After absorbing his words, my forced smile curved downwards. "Hey, Gray." I called his name as I stopped walking. "Did I do the right thing? Did I make the right choice?" I asked to him and looked straight into his eyes with these teary eyes of mine. _Why am I even saying this to him?_

"I don't know what you are talking about but based on what I saw, you did the right thing. Whether it's right or wrong depends on how a person perceives it." He said and patted my head. "Don't worry. She'll surely understand." He added.

_This nostalgic feeling again…_

"I hope so…"

Silence.

"Gray, can I ask you something?" I suddenly said after a few minutes of complete silence.

"What is it?"

"What if you know that you don't have someone meant for you…" I said as we entered the lively town plaza. "…would you still dare to love someone?" I continued.

"What's with that messed up question?" He smiled and then turned to me. Seeing my serious look, he also turned serious. "I would still try to love someone even if I know that I might not end up with her. That's sad but still to be able to know how it feels to love and be loved is really great. But then again, I might not because I really don't know how it feels to know that someone's not meant for me."

'_To be able to know how it feels to love and be loved is really great…'_

_It's true but it still hurts like hell. _"Would you still continue to seriously love someone you know won't end up with you?" I continued to ask while we walk along the plaza towards the bus station.

"I think I will. In fact, I love someone I know that might not end up with me." He said.

I then turned to him and saw he was really serious. Hearing and seeing him being serious, I felt disappointed. _I wonder why? _I faced forward again.

"…Oh." I just said.

"I know you might not end up with me but I'll still continue loving you." He suddenly said which made me abruptly stop walking.

Hearing him say that made my heart flutter but still he's not for me.

"It makes me happy to hear that but it's not 'might' you won't really end up with me." I softly said.

After saying that, he stopped walking and said without looking at me. "I know but…" He paused. "…let me continue loving you."

I was too overwhelmed that I couldn't answer him anymore.

"I'll take you home." He said when he noticed that I won't be able to answer him. He started to walk again and I just followed him.

There were no more words uttered along the way. There was only silence.

* * *

"…Do you want to come in?" I asked to him when we reached my home. Truth to be told, I hope he'll refuse. I don't know how to face him after that.

"No but thanks." He immediately answered and then paused for a bit. "I know it felt awkward after I said that but I hope you'll still see me as a friend. Don't worry, I also won't change how I treat you." He continued.

"I…will." I answered even if I wasn't sure if I can treat him like I usually do.

"See you on Monday. And also, don't look so sad. Everything will be okay between you and Levy." He said and walked away.

"Thank you for today! Take care!" I shouted, enough for him to hear, and he waved his hand.

* * *

**Monday**

Sigh. Right now, I'm just sitting under a tree inside the school since the bell rang for lunch break a few minutes ago. I'm not with Natsu today because Lisanna dragged him to the cafeteria.

Sigh. I let out another sigh. Why am I sighing? It's because Levy's still mad and won't talk to me. I mailed and called her last saturday and sunday but she won't answer any of them. I also tried to talk to her many times this morning but she would just ignore me or walk away.

"Ya." I heard someone say. I turned to my side and saw Loke. "I heard Levy and you got into a fight. Is it true?" He asked.

"…Yes." I softly answered.

"Hmmm." Loke then stood beside me and leaned on the tree. "Let me guess, she's still mad at you?"

"…You're right." I answered him and then looked down. "Was I wrong on meddling with her relationship?"

"I heard from Gray. You did the right thing so don't look so down. You protected her from that guy who's a bastard like me." He smiled.

"…I don't think you're a bastard though." I said and then lifted my head to look at Loke. "I know you just want to feel loved." I continued as I looked down his string. "I know that you're longing for someone." I said and then looked up to him.

His eyes widened when I finished what I was saying. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure. After regaining his composure, he looked down and then smiled. "You really are something, Lucy-chan." He said while tilting his eyeglasses. "Anyway," He looked up again. "Don't worry about Levy. She might even come here in a few-" Loke stopped on what he was saying when we spotted a running figure, which was Levy, approaching us. "Speaking of the lady." Loke said and then looked at me. "See you later at class, Lucy-chan." He said and then walked away.

I faced forward again and saw Levy with teary eyes.

"Lu-chan!" She called as she got nearer to me.

"What happened?" I asked as I stood up.

"Lu-chan!" She cried out loud and then gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, Lu-chan. I'm sorry." She repeatedly said.

"Wha-" I couldn't say anything anymore due to confusion building up inside my head.

"Gajeel and Gray talked to me. Gajeel told me that you were following me because you know that that Rogue was a bastard. And Gray, said that Rogue was the one who approached you and you tried to slap him for saying bad things about me." She continuously said. "I'm sorry for being a bitch!" She cried.

"He-Hey! Calm down." I panicked a bit when she called herself a bitch. "It's alright. It was also my mistake. I should've just told you upfront what my intention was."

"That bastard, I never thought he was like that. He even lied about his name." She angrily said. "I should've listened to Gajeel before."

"Levy…" I said in a serious tone when I noticed something. "You should be more honest about your feelings."

"W-W-What do you mean?" She stuttered and then her face flustered.

"If you don't notice, you're always talking about Gajeel and I always see you glancing his way. You also frowned at me when I talked to him." I said to her.

"I-I did?"

"Yeah, you did. It also seemed to me that you only went out with Ryos' brother because Gajeel told you it's none of his business."

Levy's face flushed more because of embarrassment, I think. "I guess it's true." She shyly said.

"It's not good to use others, Levy."

"I know but why won't he look at me?! Why won't he turn my way?! Tell me!" Levy shouted as she burst in tears. "…I'm sorry, Lu-chan." She apologized between her cries.

"He turns to your way, Levy. You just have to look clearly. Show him how you really feel." I told her calmly but she didn't stop crying so I just hugged her.

I just continued to hug her till she stopped crying.

"…Thank you, Lu-chan." Levy started again when she stopped crying. "I'm glad you're my friend. She added.

_Did I finally do a right thing?_

"Let's head back to the classroom." I continued.

"Um." She nodded and then we started walking.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy!" Someone called to me when Levy and I reached the courtyard. I turned around and saw Sting and Ryos with 3 people unknown to me.

"Hey Sting, you don't have class?" I asked to him as they walked over to us.

"It's still our break. Anyway, how's your ugly mug?" He jokingly said and then tapped my face.

"It's fine already." I slapped his hand.

"It this girl the one you like?" The buffed man behind him asked.

"Wha- No! Shut up!" Sting yelled with a flushed face.

"Why are you blushing, idiot?" I asked to him.

"I'm not!" He yelled at me.

"I'll remember this." The guy with long blond hair smirked. I also saw the girl with heavy make-up glared at me.

A chuckle was then heard. I turned to my side and saw it was Levy.

"Ohhh. Isn't this the girl who slapped your ugly mug?" He somehow said in a hateful way and glared at Levy.

Levy's face flushed a little bit and then bowed. "I'm sorry about that." She apologized.

"Levy and I already made up so you don't have to say it that way." I said.

"I'm sorry if Geil did something to you." Ryos said to Levy.

"…N-No, it's okay." Levy answered despite of her confused look.

"He is Geil's half-brother." I whispered to Levy.

"Don't apologize for him, Rogue. He doesn't have anything to do with you anymore." Sting retorted to what Ryos said.

"…Rogue?" Levy confusedly said.

"That bastard uses Rogue's nickname." Sting answered. "Lucy, don't let your guard down if you see him." He turned and then warned to me.

I was about to answer him but the girl beside him spoke. "Let's go, Sting. Lunch break is almost over." She said.

"Really?" He asked. "Then see you next time." He said to me.

"Yeah." After I answered, they started to leave.

"You have great friends, Lu-chan." Levy suddenly commented.

"Yeah, even though he's annoying most of the time." I agreed. I'm really glad I have friends like Sting and Ryos.

After that, the two of us started walking again.

* * *

It only took us a few minutes to reach the lobby of Fairy Tail. We were about to climb the stairs when I saw Gray crouching beside the stairs.

"Levy, please head first." I said to Levy.

"Sure." Levy answered without questioning me and proceeded to go.

"What are you doing there?" I went over to Gray and asked him.

Gray abruptly turned to my direction and then sighed in relief when he saw me. "…Hiding."

"From Juvia?" I assumed since Juvia's constantly stalking him.

"…Yeah."

"Didn't you even consider going out with her?"

"Not even once." He seriously answered. "How are you doing with Levy?"

"We made up. Thank you. I heard from Levy that you talked to her."

"You're welcome."

"Tell me if I can do something to thank you enough."

"You don't need to." He politely refused.

"I insist. You helped me so many times already." I said to make him change his mind.

"Then…" He paused. "Go on a date with me after school."

Silence.

"Ok." I agreed after giving it some thought.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Bonus: Fiore Academy Students and Staff**

**Fairy Tail Department**

_Principal: Makarov Dreyar_

_Vice-Principal: Macao Conbolt_

_Staff that Lucy talked to in Ch 1: Wakaba Mine_

_Teaching Staff: Gildarts – Chemistry, Aquarius Skat – P.E, Reedus Jonah – Arts, Libra Aestrea – Math, Nab Lasaro - History_

_1__st__ year students:_

_Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Loke Denebola, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona and other random students._

_2__nd__ year students:_

_Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Kinana, Jet, Droy and other random students._

_3__rd__ year students:_

_Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Freed Justine, Bickslow,Laki Olietta, Alzack Connell, Bisca Mulan, Max Alors, Warren Rocko, Vijeeter Ecor and other random students._

**Sabertooth Department:**

_Principal: Jiemma_

_1__st__ year students:_

_Sting Eucliffe, Ryos Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear, Minerva, Yukino Aguria, Dobengal and other random students._

**Blue Pegasus Department**

_Principal: Bob_

_1__st__ year students:_

_Eve Tearm and and other random students_

_2__nd__ year students:_

_Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki and and other random students._

_3__rd__ year students:_

_Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Jenny Realight__, __Geil_ Umbra, Lahar and other random students.

**Lamia Scale Department**

_Principal: Ooba Babasama_

_Vice-Principal: Jura Neekis_

_1__st__ year students:_

_Chelia Blendy and other random students._

_2__nd__ year students:_

_Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Toby Horhorta and other random students._

_3__rd__ year students:_

_Yuka Suzuki and other random students._

**Quatro Cerberus**

_Principal: Goldmine_

_3__rd__ year student: Bacchus, Rocker, Yaeger, War Cry, Semmes, Nobarly, Doranbolt and other random students._

**Mermaid Heel**

_1__st__ year students:_

_Millianna, Beth Vanderwood, Kagura Mikazuchi and other random students._

_2__nd__ year students:_

_Meredy, Arania Webb, Risley Law and other random students._

_3__rd__ year students:_

_Ultear Milkovich and other random students._

**Fiore Academy Student Council**

_President: Jellal Fernandes_

_Vice-President: Ultear Milkovich_

_Secretary: Lahar_

_Treasurer: Mirajane Strauss_

_Disciplinary Committee: Doranbolt and Bacchus_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **_Ahh! Finally Chapter 8! Anyway, sorry about Levy! (- /\ -)_

**Review replies corner!**

*_Rockin' angels__: You did? Haha. I wonder if there will be a love square. Hohoho_

_*_ _AsDarknessSpreads__: Here's your GrayLu! :D_

_*_ _1fairytaillover__: Me too! :D_

_*_ _MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan__: T-Thank you. *getting scared. JK* :D_

_*_ _dianaloveanime__: Yes, she is. :( But it's okay now! :D_

_*_ _Mirajane S and Erza S_: _P-Please calm down. *scared* :D_

**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**


	11. Ch 8:5: His Story That I Don't Know

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: (1) Normal PoV. (2) Set in Lucy's childhood days. (3) Gray's biological pa****rents a****re dead (so as Lyon's)****. (4) ****The string of fate ge********ts cut when one ********************of** **************************the ********************fated pa****r********tne****rs die****. ********************The string ****************************************************************************fades indi****ca********************ting ********************************************************tha********************************************************t ********************************************************the pe********************************************************************************rson's ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************time is almos************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************t ove********************************************************************************************************r************************************************************************************. Hal************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************f o************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************f ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************the ********************string disappea********************rs ****when one ****of ****the ****fated pa****r****tne****rs dies (****the side o****f ****the ****pe****rson who died)****. **  


* * *

**Chapter 8.5: [Extra] His Story That I Don't Know**

"_A promise made is a debt unpaid." -Robert W. Service_

* * *

_This is a story about a girl who began seeing the red string of fate on her 9__th__ birthday and a boy trying to defy fate._

* * *

"Mama, do you know what this is?" A 9 year old blonde girl asked to her mother, who was sitting on a chair in their garden, as she pointed into an empty space.

"What is it?" The gentle older blonde woman asked to her daughter.

"This." The blonde girl crouched down and pointed to an empty space again.

"…Can you describe it, Lucy? Mama can't see it."

"It's a red string, Mama." Lucy then stood up and followed something that her mother couldn't see. "It's connected to you pinkie, Mama."

"Oh, that." Layla said even though she couldn't see what her daughter is pointing. She picked up Lucy and placed her on her lap. "That's the red string of fate."

"What is the red string of fate, Mama?" Lucy curiously asked.

"Hmmm. It connects two people who are meant to be." Layla simply said. "Is mama's string connected to papa's?"

"Um!" Lucy grunted as she nods. "Mama, I'm going outside to play!" She added and jumped off her mother's lap.

"Don't run, Lucy!" Layla shouted to her daughter when she saw her run.

The little blonde girl then headed to her room and switched on her computer. She opened the browser and typed _red string of fate_. Many results showed up and she clicked one of them.

"Ehhh. So it's only supposed to be a belief." She said after reading the result. "I wonder if I could meet my fated one?" The girl then jumped off the chair and ran outside following her string.

"Hime-sama, where are you going?!" The purple-headed maid worriedly asked as she saw her young lady ran outside.

"The park!" Lucy shouted without stopping.

The little girl continued running. She would constantly turn around her surroundings. She would sometimes see her string coiled around inanimate objects and different parts of the body of the boys around her age, younger or older.

"Hey, Lucy!" Someone called her. She turned around and saw her black and blond haired friends, Ryos and Sting. "Where are you going?" Sting asked.

"Nowhere!" Lucy answered and then started running again.

"You were rejected." Ryos sneakily said to Sting.

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

"Haa…Haa…" Lucy panted as she halted in front of an abandoned house. "No one's here…?" She then continued to follow her string and led her to a bush where her string was coiled. She peaked the behind of the bush and saw that the string discontinued. She tried to touch the string but her hand only went through it. She then started moving the branch and leaves of the bush but only saw her string was cut. "…No more?"

She then stood up and looked around.

"Mister." She called to a middle-aged man, who was sweeping, after walking over to him. "Where are the ones who live there?" She asked as she pointed the abandoned house.

"They moved out when their only son died." The man answered.

"…Since when?"

"2 months ago, I think?" The man paused and looked down. "Why?"

"…Nothing. Thank you, mister." Lucy thanked and ran back in front of the bush. She crouched down again and stared.

* * *

**Gray's PoV**

"Gray!" My mother shouted from the living room. "Loke's here!" She added.

I quickly ran out of my room to the living room and saw my cousin from my biological mother sitting on the couch eating cookies.

"Let's play outside with the other kids." Loke placed down the cookie he was holding.

"Sure!" I immediately answered. Loke stood up and went out of the house with me.

"We're just going to play outside, Aunt Ur." He said to mom before going out though the door.

"What's that girl doing there?" I asked when I saw a blonde girl crouching in front of a bush as we got out of the house. "Hey, old man, what's that girl doing?" I curiously asked to the man sweeping in front of his house.

"Don't know. She's been there for almost an hour." Our neighbor answered. "And don't call me old man, brat. Call me Uncle Macao." He added.

"She looks sad." Loke said. "Should we talk to her?" He continued.

"Leave her be." I said and then started walking past the girl.

"Hey, Gray…" Loke tried to call me but I didn't look back.

* * *

**Thursday**

_She's here again_. I said in my mind. The blonde girl from before was crouching again in front of a bush. She also came in the past two days around this time. _I wonder what she's doing._

Due to curiosity, I decided to go out and talk to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I got beside her.

She turned around and I met her chocolate brown eyes. She only stared a bit into my eyes and turned to the bush again without answering me.

…

"What are you looking at?" I asked again.

"My string." She briefly answered.

"Your string?" I then turned to the bush she's looking at. "Where is it?" I asked and then crouched down beside her.

"Here." She pointed to some leaves.

…

…

_I don't see anything… Don't tell me this kid has a loose screw in her head?_

"I can't see a string though." I said.

"It's the red string of fate. Only I can see it." She said.

_It's confirmed. She has a loose screw._

"Ohhh. Then why are you staring at it?" _I'll just go with her pace._

"It's cut."

"Huh?"

"It's cut. I don't have a fated one. I'll end up alone." She monotonously said.

…

…

_Do I have to comfort her?_

…

…

I gave out a sigh and patted her head.

"If that happens, I'll marry you."I said. She'll forget this when she gets older anyway. "If you end up all alone with no one taking care of you, I'll come and marry you."

…

…

"Promise?" She innocently asked.

…

"Promise." I raised my right hand.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. 9 years old." She stood up.

_Proposing comes first before introduction. Wow…_

I also stood up and introduced myself. "Gray Fullbuster. 10 years old."

"Hime-sama!" A voice called from behind Lucy. We turned around and saw a purple-headed woman in a maid outfit.

"Virgo." Lucy said.

"Who?" I curiously asked.

"She's Virgo. She's our maid." She cleared.

"Hime-sama, you went out again without notice." The aid said as she halted in front of us. "Layla-sama and Jude-sama are very worried about you. Let's go home."

Lucy then went over to their maid and held her hand. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"…Ok."

She then started to walk away with her maid. When they were almost out of sight, she turned around and waved her hand.

_She's a good girl… I think._

* * *

Just like what she said, she really came the next day. Every day she would come around the same time.

I quickly became close to her. We would play together. She was actually fun to be with.

* * *

_I like her._

* * *

We were only kids but I somehow felt what the adults would say _love. _Puppy love in my case.

* * *

_I'm going to keep my promise with her._

_I wish I would quickly become an adult._

* * *

Were the words I said to myself but she suddenly disappeared. She stopped coming to play. They moved away. She left without telling me.

* * *

Years passed since then. I'm now a 2nd year middle school student in West Junior High School.

It's been years, I already forgot how she looks like but I still remember our promise. _How about her?_

Everything was normal around me until the day Lyon brought an injured girl to our clinic. She has a blonde hair…

_I don't remember how she looks like but when I saw that blonde girl he brought I just know it was her. These feelings remember her._ _It was her. Lucy Heartfilia._

She goes to the same Junior High Lyon goes to.

_I finally saw her again._

I planned on meeting her but I suddenly overheard Lyon in his room talking on the phone. He and Lucy are dating…

'_If you end up all alone with no one taking care of you, I'll come and marry you.'_

She still doesn't need me but when the time she does I'll come running to her side.

Every time that I had a chance, I would follow her. I looked like a stalker but I didn't care. Maybe this is my punishment for saying a half-cooked promise to her before but I don't really care.

One time, I was caught by Ultear when I was following her on her date with Lyon. Ultear then jokingly said that I should give up but I didn't listen to her. Maybe I was obsessed. No, I am obsessed.

Months quickly passed and Lyon suddenly broke up with her. I was happy but I somehow wanted to punch Lyon when I saw sad.

I continued on checking on her in case something happens but it seemed that she finally moved on. I stopped on checking on her when she started smiling again.

A year passed and we graduated safely from Junior School. Together with Loke and Natsu, I entered Fiore Academy.

The first day of school came and I decided to go with Natsu. As we entered the school premises, I quickly spotted a dazed blonde girl. There she is…

_This time, I'm keeping my promise._

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **_And you know what happened next.I hope that answers why Gray is sooo bold in my story. MEIN GOTT! I'm sorry if Gray turned out like that! I'm really sorry! *grovels* Let's get real. Most of the kids of this generation already have boyfriend/girlfriend at an early age._

**Review replies corner!**

_*Rockin' angels: Ohoho. You have to wait! :D_

_*oishi-.-ME: I hope I can write a good date BUT too bad I'm a troll! You don't know, I might be trolling you now. :D_

_*dianaloveanime: Thank you! I'll try my best to write a good, sweet date scene! :D_

_*MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: That's even scarier. D:_

_*natpereira: Thanks for reviewing!_

_*UniPegSama: I wonder if she will. ;D_

_*Mirajane S and Erza S: I know, right? I'm scared of Gray. LOLs :D_

_*LALAishiteru: Sorry about that! D: *grovels*_

**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other fic: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**


	12. Ch 9: Thank you for the happiness

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Lucy's PoV**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_"Tell me if I can do something to thank you enough."_

_"You don't need to." He politely refused._

_"I insist. You helped me so many times already." I said to make him change his mind._

_"Then…" He paused. "Go on a date with me after school."_

_Silence._

_"Ok." I agreed after giving it some thought._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Thank you for the happiness**

"_You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of life." –Albert Camus_

* * *

"Are you sure?" He asked to me as if I was tricking him.

"Yes. Why? Is that supposed to be a joke?" I decided to ask if he was just joking on asking me to a date.

"N-No." He quickly answered.

"Then wait for me in the lockers later since I'm on duty today." I said to him.

"O-Okay…"

"Then I'll head first to the room." I stepped backwards. "See you later." I continued and then turned around and started to walk.

"Y-Yeah." I heard him answer.

I walked my way to the stairs and saw Levy sitting on one of the steps grinning at me.

"It's a date." She said.

"It's just hanging out." I retorted and then walked up the stairs.

"But he said it's a date." She argued and stood up and followed me.

I groaned. "He has Juvia." I bitterly said when I remembered the string connecting them.

"But they are not dating." She said as she started to walking beside me.

"Someday they will." I said with a straight face.

"There you go again. Saying who'll end up with whom. Are you even sure about that?"

"I am more than sure." I deadpanned.

"Lu-chan, you're not the one to decide that."

_I didn't decide it. It was their fate to begin with._

"…You're right." I just answered to stop with the topic but my expression didn't seem to agree with what I've said.

"Lu-chan, you should be more honest about your feelings." She said without looking at me.

I stared at her and saw her shaking. _Is she laughing? _Then a thought dawned me. "Hey! That's what I said to you awhile ago!" After I said that, she burst out laughing.

"But seriously, Lu-chan." She said between her laughs as she wiped a tear that formed in her eye. "…Do you like Gray?"

"I…" I paused. "I don't know but there's something that attracts me to him."

"What is?"

"Some kind of nostalgia."

"Lu-chan. I think Gray likes you so if you don't like him do tell him."

"It's just your imagination." I laughed off what she said.

_It's just her imagination…_

* * *

"Bye, Lu-chan!" Levy said to me as she stopped by my chair.

"Bye." I said as I looked up from writing in the class log.

"Bye, Luce! I still have club activities." Natsu shouted from the door.

"Take care." I answered.

One by one, my classmates started to leave the classroom. I continued writing on the log then I caught a glimpse of someone standing in front of my desk. I looked up and saw Gray.

_'…Do you like Gray?'_

"Need help?" Gray asked.

"No." I refused. "Just wait for me at the lockers." I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I smiled again.

"…Then I'll wait." After he said that, he left.

When it has been a few minutes after he left, I saw Juvia follow him but not before throwing a snarl at me.

I decided to ignore her and continue writing.

_Almost an hour later…_

"Absentees, subjects, topics…" I said as I scanned the class log. "I guess that's all." I continued. I closed the book and arranged my belongings and then stood up. I took the book and walked out of the room.

I started to head to the faculty room. After that, I headed to the lockers.

I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it's almost 5 pm.

_That took long. I wonder if he's still waiting._

Along the way, I would find myself thinking about different things like why do I see the string of fate. It's true that I felt proud of it before but now… _Why do I have this ability?_

I was still thinking through it when I reached the lockers. Gray was still waiting for me… but he was with Juvia.

_See? Fate will find its way._

I turned around and started to head back to our classroom. I'll go home after they leave.

When I got back the room, I sat down my seat and decided to study.

…

…

…

* * *

**? PoV**

Ugh. How could I forget my phone? I hope no one took it.

I opened the sliding door and saw someone sleeping.

Oh. It's Lucy-chan.

I walked towards her, turned the chair in front of her and sat. I then studied her features.

_I wonder if she still remembers me. Well, she can't remember Gray so how could she remember me?_

I continued to stare at her,

…

…

And before I knew it, I kissed the back of her head.

* * *

**Gray's PoV**

"Just stop following me around." I calmly said to the blue-haired girl in front of me. "Look, I'll clearly say no to the things I don't like.*"

"G-Gray-sama…" She tearfully said my name but I didn't care.

Lucy's taking long. I looked at my phone and saw it's almost 6 pm. "I'm going." I said to Juvia and then walked away when I decided to look for Lucy.

I headed to the floor and saw the door of our classroom was slightly opened.

…_She's still here_

I walked over and fully opened the door.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"What are you doing?" Gray asked to his orange-haired cousin when he saw him sitting on the chair in front of Lucy.

"I'm looking for my phone." Loke answered as he stood up. He then headed to his seat and looked under his desk and grabbed something. "Found it." He announced and walked over to his cousin, tapped his shoulder and then left.

'What's with him?' Gray thought as he watches his cousin leave. When Loke finally got out, Gray walked over tp Lucy and stared at her for a bit and then started calling her name.

* * *

**Lucy's PoV**

"Do you want to have a fated one?" A woman with platinum hair that reminded me of Juno and deep indigo colored eyes asked to me.

_Of course I want one. Who wants to end up alone?_

I was about to answer her but I heard someone call me.

"…_ucy."_

Who's that? I looked around and saw no one except me and the platinum-haired woman.

"Answer me. Do you want one?" The woman asked again which made me turn to her.

"_Lucy…" _The voice called again.

_Gray?_ The voice sounded like his. _Where are you?_

"_Lucy, wake up."_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gray standing beside me. I looked around and saw that I was still at school.

'Oh right. I fell asleep…' I dazed for a bit because it felt like I'm forgetting something. _Was it a dream?_

"Why are you still here?" I absent-mindedly asked to Gray.

"We were supposed to go on a date, remember?"

"Oh, right." I paused as I remembered our agreement. "Where's Juvia?" I continued to ask.

Gray gave me a confused looked but he still answered. "I told her to leave." He looked at his phone and continued. "It's getting late. I'll take you home."

"How about the date?"

"Let's just go tomorrow."

"Alright. Sorry." I stood up and took my bag.

"Let's go." He said and started walking.

* * *

I am waiting for Gray in front of the school as he told me to. He said that he's going to get his bicycle.

While waiting for him I was trying to recall the dream that I had when a woman with long platinum hair braided on one side mumbled, "Do not let your eyes and mind be clouded by insecurities." as she walked past me.

I turned around to ask the woman what she meant by that and if that was directed to me but she miraculously disappeared.

"Where did she go?" I asked to myself as I looked around.

"Who?" Gray asked while walking with his bicycle.

"Did you see a platinum-haired woman? She's wearing our school uniform."

"I didn't see anyone beside you."

When I heard his answer, I had goosebumps. Did I just see a ghost?

Gray rode his bicycle and said. "Let's go?"

"O…kay." I then sat on the seat on back and gave one last look at the school grounds as Gray started pedaling.

"Let's take a detour." Gray suddenly said.

"Why?" I asked as I held my hair that was flying wildly.

"I want to show you something." He smiled while looking forward.

It seemed that his smile was contagious because it also made me smile. "What is it?"

"That's something you have to look forward to."

"That's sly of you." I giggled and started to tickle his side.

"H-Hey! T-That's ticklish!" He said as his control over the bicycle started to wobble. "W-Were going to fall!" He added but I didn't listen to him and continued to tickle him.

Gray lost his control and we raced down to the grassy slope of the riverbank.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" I screamed as we fall. I screamed more when I started rolling down the grassy slope.

When I stopped rolling down laying I looked up. "That was scary." I said as I smiled.

"Are you hurt?" I saw Gray tower me and asked me with a worried look.

_'I think Gray likes you…'_

_Ah… This is bad. He has a fated one._

'_Do not let your eyes and mind be clouded by insecurities.'_

Why did I remember that?

I straightened and accepted the hand he offered and stood up. "I'm not."

We walked up to the road again when he fixed his bicycle. We rode it again and he started pedaling.

I'm having a lot of thought lately ever since I started high school… ever since I met my friends.

"We're here." Gray suddenly said as he stopped pedaling. I looked around and saw that were in front of a small hill. I got off the bicycle.

Gray also got off the bicycle and started walking up the hill. "Let's go." He said.

I followed him and when I reached the top the place was sprayed with color orange because of the setting sun.

"What's this?" I laughed.

"I suddenly thought of showing it to you." He answered.

"A sunset? That's clichéd." I laughed again.

"That's not it." He said and then looked at the almost gone dun. "It's almost time." He added.

After a few minutes, the sun was completely gone and the city lights started to lit up one by one. It looked like a sea of stars…

"Beautiful, right?" He asked to me.

"It's still clichéd." I said but the truth is I really appreciated it especially after the things that happened lately.

"At least it's beautiful."

"Well, yeah, it is." I admitted.

* * *

We watched the lights for a bit more and we decided to leave since it's really getting late.

"Let's take a shortcut." Gray said while pedaling.

"Sure."

"Then hold on my waist." He said and added. "We're going down."

Confused of what he's saying, I looked ahead and saw that we're going down a steep slope. I immediately held his waist when we raced down the slope.

"Kyaaaaa!" I screamed as we went faster while Gray only laughed.

"That was fun!" I laughed when we were past the slope.

"That's good." Gray answered.

"That was really fun." I repeated with sincerity and added. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

A comfortable silence enveloped us as I admire the scenery we pass by. The unfamiliar sceneries then the familiar ones.

"We're here." Gray said and stopped the bicycle. I got off and faced Gray. "See you tomorrow." He added.

"Yes. Thank you again."

"You thank me too much." He said and continued. "Anyway, you're welcome."

"Oh… Sorry." I smiled.

Gray then also smiled. "Bye." He said and started pedaling away.

"Bye." I also said and watching his leaving form.

_I wish he could be my fated one…_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **_I drew the woman with platinum hair! :D I'll upload it sometime. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_[Spoiler!]_

_*Gray really said that to Juvia. It's on one of the latest chapters. I just can't remember what the exact chapter number is._

**Review replies corner!**

_*__Rockin' angels__ – I hope I answered your question on the previous chapter. It was on the A/N._

_*oishi-.-ME – I know right? Haha. The date is one the next chapter though. :D_

_*AsDarknessSpreads – Yes. :3_

_*dianaloveanime – Thank you! :D_

_*Mirajane S and Erza S – Poor stalkers. :d_

_*Redbear108 – I hope I answered your question._

_*fairytaillover416 – Thanks again! :D_

**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**


	13. Ch 10: Thoughts, thoughts, insecurities

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Lucy's PoV**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_"We're here." Gray said and stopped the bicycle. I got off and faced Gray. "See you tomorrow." He added._

_"Yes. Thank you again."_

_"You thank me too much." He said and continued. "Anyway, you're welcome."_

_"Oh… Sorry." I smiled._

_Gray then also smiled. "Bye." He said and started pedaling away._

_"Bye." I also said and watching his leaving form._

_I wish he could be my fated one…_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Thoughts, thoughts, insecurities.**

"_Life doesn't give you the people you want. It gives you the people you need, to help you, to hurt you, to love you, to leave you and to make you into the person you were meant to be." -Unknown_

* * *

"I'm home." I announced as I entered our house.

"Welcome home, Lucy-sama." Caprico greeted to me. "Your mother is waiting for you in the garden." He added. He then took my bag and walked away as I headed out to the garden.

* * *

"Lucy-neesan*!" A child smiled at me.

"Wendy!" I exclaimed her name when I recognized her.

"Why are you late?" Mama asked to me.

"…I fell asleep." I lied and continued, "Why is Wendy here?" hoping to change the subject.

"We're going to stay here." Wendy answered to my question.

"We…?" I repeated.

"She and I will stay here." A masculine voice answered. I turned around to the source of the voice and saw my blue-haired cousin.

"Jellal!" I ran towards him and gave him a bear hug. I have always been fond of him because he was the one who took care of me when I was a child whenever Mama and Papa are out working.

"That's nii-san* for you." He smiled and patted my head.

Before I began seeing the string of fate, I had a crush on Jellal. Crush, okay? Admiring… Crush.

"How long will you stay here?" I gleefully asked to him.

How many months have passed since I last saw him? We go to the same school but I haven't seen him around yet inside the school. That's how many students and big our school is.

"Maybe till graduation." Jellal unsurely answered. "Anyway, we decided to stay here because it takes many hours to get to school from our place." He added.

"Oh, right." Jellal and Wendy lives at Clover Town which is 4 towns away here in Magnolia. I think it takes more than 2 hours commuting from there to school. "Then I'll show you around tomorrow." I ecstatically offered. "There are a lot of changes here." I added.

"Then I'll count on you tomorrow." Jellal smiled.

"Can I also come?" A small voice asked.

I turned to Wendy. "Of course, you can." I answered and gave her a hug.

"That's enough for now, dear." Mama suddenly said. "Wendy and Jellal just came so let them rest first."

"Yes~~" I answered and turned to Wendy and Jellal. "I'll change my clothes first."

"Can I come with you?" Wendy shyly asked.

"Sure." I agreed and then pulled her hand leaving Mama and Jellal.

* * *

"Hmmm." I hummed as I search in my cabinet for a change of clothes.

"Your room hasn't changed much, Lucy-neesan." I heard Wendy say.

"Yep. I like it the way it is." I answered and took a yellow colored tank top and a black denim shorts. "Excuse me for a while." I said to Wendy as I closed the cabinet.

"Okay." Wendy answered and I headed to the bathroom inside my room. I also quickly went back after changing.

"Lucy-neesan, do you have a boyfriend?" Wendy suddenly asked while looking at the picture frames displayed. That question made me stare at her.

"I don't have. Why?" I asked to her then suddenly a thought came to me and made me smile slyly. "Does Wendy like someone?" I teased.

After hearing that, her face immediately reddened. "Ohhh… haha!" I laughed when I hit the mark. "Tell neesan about him." I then sat on my bed.

Wendy's face reddened more when I said that. Her innocence made me smile.

"H-His name is Romeo." Wendy stuttered.

"What a romantic name!" I commented. "Continue." I urged to her.

"He's my classmate and-" Wendy's words were cut when someone knocked on the door. The door then opened and revealed Jellal.

"Dinner's ready." He said and then his sight landed on his little sister's face. "Did I interrupt?" He asked. I think he noticed Wendy's flushed face.

I giggled and said, "Hey Jellal, did you know that our little sister has someone she like?" to Jellal.

"L-Lucy-neesan!" Wendy frantically flailed.

"Eh?" Jellal then turned to Wendy. "Introduce him to us next time so that we'll see if he passes our standards." Jellal said with a serious tone but deep inside I know that he was just joking and that made me giggle.

"N-Nii-san! Not you too!" Wendy said as she follows Jellal who already went ahead.

I stood up from my bed and followed the two.

* * *

"Good morning~!" I gleefully greeted to everyone in the classroom.

"Good morning, Luce!" Natsu greeted back.

"You're early today." I commented since most of the time he'd only barely make it on time.

"Yeah. Anyway, you're grinning. It's quite creepy."

"Really?" I asked and continued. "It's because Jellal and Wendy are staying at our house."

"Jellal?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"Jellal?" Another voice asked. I turned around and saw Erza. "What's your relationship with him?" She added.

"He's my lover!" I jokingly answered. Erza's eyes widened and was about to say something but Gildarts-sensei entered the room.

"Get back to your seats." Gildats-sensei ordered. Erza hesitantly obeyed. "Homeroom's starting!" Gildarts-sensei added.

* * *

"Natsu, I'm going first. I'm going to show Jellal around." I said to Natsu as soon as our class finished.

"Kuuuuh! I want to go too!" Natsu whined.

"Too bad we have club activities." Gero said and then dragged Natsu.

As soon as I finished packing my things, I went out.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Did you see, Lucy?" The raven-haired boy asked to Levy.

"Lu-chan? She already left." Levy answered to Gray. "She said she's going to show her boyfriend around." She added.

Gray stared at Levy for a second and then said. "Oh… thanks." After that, he left.

* * *

**Lucy's PoV**

"Wendy!" I called to my cousin who was heading out of her school. Jellal, Wendy, and I are going to hang around the plaza.

When Wendy noticed us, she quickly ran towards us. We started walking as soon as Wendy reached us.

"Do you remember this park?" I asked to Jellal when I saw the park where he and I used to play when we were still kids.

"How could I forget? I have lots of weird memories here." He answered and then chuckled. "Natsu and Sting would often fight for being your groom whenever we play wedding." He added.

"But in the end, I'd always choose you as my groom." I giggled. "And Wendy would be my bride's maid."

"I don't remember playing wedding." Wendy smiled.

"Of course you won't. You were only 3 years old that time." Jellal said.

"Not long after, you moved away." I said as we moved on.

"That's Wendy, right?" I heard a small voice say. We turned around and saw a group of middle schoolers.

"R-R-Romeo-kun!" Wendy stuttered. Seeing how she reacted, I grinned.

"Hello, Romeo-kun." I smiled to the jet-black haired boy in front of Wendy.

"Lucy-nee…" The boy said.

"Yup. That's me." I smiled and then a sudden realization came to me. _How did he know my name? _"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" The boy suddenly looked down. That made me feel somehow guilty. "I used to go to your house with Natsu-nii."

I then looked closely to his face. _A boy that goes to my house… _I kept thinking and felt like a bulb lit up in my head when I remembered him. "Romeo?!" I asked. "Romeo Conbolt?!" I repeated.

When I said his name, his face lit up. "Yes!" He gleefully answered.

I then hugged him."I missed you!" I said as I created a space between us. "Why are you not coming with Natsu anymore?" I asked to the flushed boy.

"Natsu-nii stopped inviting me when I reached middle school." He pouted.

"That idiot…" I mumbled. "I'll talk to him." I said to Romeo.

Romeo nodded and then a girl with him spoke. "Wendy's big brother is so handsome." She said with sparkling eyes looking up to Jellal. "Is the big sister beside him his girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I smiled to the girl and then heard some noise behind a tree and saw something red.

"Don't lie." Jellal whispered to me.

"It's okay." I answered and giggled.

"Really?" I heard the girl ask. "Then Wendy should come with us! It's not good to bother couples on their date."

I laughed, "That's right. You shouldn't bother us, Wendy." and then whispered to her. "This is a chance to be with Romeo-kun." and giggled.

"O-Okay." Wendy stuttered and then went over to them.

"See you later."I said to her. I turned to Romeo next and patted his shoulder. "Take care of her."

"Okay." Their group then started to leave.

"Ahhh~~ I miss Juno." I whined as Jellal and I watched them leave.

Jellal was about to say something when I caught a glimpse of something fiery red rushing towards us and Jellal was suddenly punched and was pushed. Everything went so fast.

"E-Erza?!" I exclaimed when recognized that the fiery red thing that I saw was Erza's hair.

When everything went clear, I saw Erza holding Jellal's collar. "Lucy, let me take care of this two-timer." She fiercely said.

"E-Erza, c-calm down." I trembled.

"Calm down." I heard a familiar voice say to Erza. I turned to my side and saw Gray.

"You got it wrong. This is a misunderstanding." Jellal tried to say to Erza.

"Y-Yes. This is a misunderstanding. Jellal is not a two-timer. He and I are cousins." I nervously said to Erza.

"Really?" She asked with a menacing tone.

"Y-Yes." I nervously answered. _I think I'm getting the gist of what's happening._

"I think we should let them talk first." Gray said to me.

"Why didn't you tell me that Lucy's your cousin?" I heard Erza menacingly asked to Jellal.

"I-I guess you're right." I followed Gray who was heading towards the park.

When we got inside the park, Gray sat on a swing.

"How come you're with Erza?" I asked to him.

"She said she's going to follow you so I went with her." He answered.

"W-Why? A-Are you perhaps a s-stalker?" I nervously asked.

Gray then chuckled. "We're supposed to go on a date today but you ditched me."

"…Ah." My eyes widened when I remembered. "Let's go! It's still early."

"No sweat. We can just stay here." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered as he moved the swing.

I looked around trying to find something that will make us occupied. "Want some ice cream?" I asked when I saw an ice cream truck. "I'll buy some."

"Let me buy it." He stood up. "Just sit there." He said which I followed and then he left.

When he reached the ice cream truck, I heard some footsteps from behind. I looked around and my eyes widened, it's Juvia.

"J-Juvia, what are you doing here?" I nervously asked.

"Why is Heartfilia-san talking like that?" Juvia normally said but it sounded sarcastic to me. "Did Heartfilia-san perhaps did something wrong to Juvia?" She added.

"What kind of wrong thing would I do to Juvia?" I nervously asked.

"Don't play dumb!" She yelled. "Juvia knows that Heartfilia-san knows that Gray-sama and Juvia are meant to be with each other!" She then raised her pinkie to the level of my face.

"Wha- How did you know?" My heart started to beat faster.

"So you admitted that you know." She snarled.

"How did you know?" I asked again as I stood up from the swing.

"Someone more knowing than Heartfilia-san told Juvia." Juvia then looked past me and then turned to me again. "If Heartfilia-san knows that much then stay away from Gray-sama. Don't get into Juvia's way." Juvia didn't wait for my response and walked away.

I turned back to where the ice cream truck is and saw Gray was already approaching me with a confused look.

"Why was Juvia here? Anyway, you look pale." Gray said to me as he handed me an ice cream.

_She knows…_

I reluctantly took the ice cream. "What do you like about me?" I decided to ask him.

That question of mine seemed to shock Gray for a moment as he looked like he was taken aback.

"Well… I liked you since we were still kids. I thought you were a weird kid at first but as time passes I was proved wrong. It was so fun being with you and before I knew I already like you. And also when we promised that I'd marry you…" He looked hesitant in answering.

_A promise?_

"I'm sorry but I don't remember making that sort of a promise and I don't remember meeting you when I was a kid." I truthfully said. "And if I did, don't take that seriously we were only kids. You have someone who's really meant for you, Gray. You shouldn't waste your precious time with me. You should focus it to Juvia." _I'm saying these things again… How cruel._

* * *

_Insecurities._

* * *

"Will that make you happy?" Gray suddenly asked.

It was my turn to get taken aback with his question. _I felt something painful in my chest, something that was protesting_. "I…" _I was hesitating. _"Yes, it will." I finally answered.

Gray looked down. "But it won't make me happy."

"What?" I asked when I heard him mumble something that I wasn't able to catch.

"Nothing. I just said that if that's what you want." I felt disappointed when he answered that. _Maybe I wanted him to answer that he doesn't want to. Ah… This is bad._

* * *

_I'm being selfish._

* * *

"That's how it should be." I forced myself to answer.

"…Then I'll leave now. I still have to visit my mom." He paused. "I'm sorry I can't take you home. I left my bike at school."

"No, it's okay." I said then added. "Bye."

He only nodded to me and left. I stared at his back for a moment and then looked down and stared at my already melting ice cream.

_What am I doing? Being selfish… _I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. _Starting to like someone who's not fated for me… Am I really starting to like him? _I asked to myself. _No! It's just because he's kind to me._

…

_Who am I fooling? I… already like him but I don't want to get into Juvia's way, into their future. In the end, it will just be me who'll end up hurt._

'_Thoughts, thoughts, thoughts, so many thought but in the end they were just my insecurities.'_

I then looked forward again to see if Gray is still in sight but he was already gone. I brushed my tears away and sighed. I turned around to pick my bag but I came face to face with a man.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **_Finally! Updated! Whew. It's kind of late because I was so busy at school! A We're having our midterm exams. (Please wish me luck) Soooo… there was no date after all! :D Anyway, who do you think the man Lucy came face to face is? Fufu. Someone other than Gray will finally take the lead! :D You better watch out for it! Hope you like this update! :D_

_*Nee-san – Big sister_

_*Nii-san – Big brother_

**Review replies corner!**

_*Mirajane S and Erza S: I don't know… *averts eyes and whistles*_

_*Guest 7/17/13 chapter 12: Buh buh! It was chapter 388 :D Of course! It's Gray and Lucy! *hardcore GrayLu fan_

_*1fairytaillover: It was chapter 388! Thanks for reviewing! :D_

_*MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: That looks like a threat. O A O *lols_

_*cL0v3r43VR: Thanks for picking up my story! X3 My story is full of cliffie. :P_

_*YamiHinata: Here's your Jellal and Wendy._

_*bluecrushsurfergirl: Yes, she is. :3_

_*NekoGirlRawwr209: Awwww. Thanks a bunch!_

_*Kyto Touche: I will! *salutes_

_*AsDarknessSpreads: It's because… because… I'm sorry I'm already a grandma. D:_

_*IloveCelestialIce: Yes! Thank you very much! *salutes_

_*oishi-.-ME: That's right! They're making this hard for me! :D Anyway, sorry there's no date. :P_

_*anonymous: Thanks! I'm not awesome, YOU'RE AWESOME! *points at you_

_*Girl-On-Fire-Forever: They will! She will change the history. *Wow that was exaggerated. :D_

_*Gentleheart: Thanks for reviewing!_

**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**


	14. Ch 11: The things we want to forget

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Lucy's PoV**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_Who am I fooling? I… already like him but I don't want to get into Juvia's way, into their future. In the end, it will just be me who'll end up hurt._

_'__Thoughts, thoughts, thoughts, so many thought but in the end they were just my insecurities.'_

_I then looked forward again to see if Gray is still in sight but he was already gone. I brushed my tears away and sighed. I turned around to pick my bag but I came face to face with a man._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The things we want to forget**

"_A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it." –Jean de La Fontaine_

* * *

I turned around and met piercing red snake-like eyes. Geil Umbra was standing there smiling at me like an angel.

"What do you want?" I asked with an annoyed tone when I remembered what happened with him and Levy.

"Broke up with your boyfriend?" He asked, still smiling.

"He's not my boyfriend…" I said in a small voice as if someone took out my strength.

"Oh, really? Then was it a one-sided love?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." I tried to raise my voice but failed.

"Really?" He chuckled again. "Didn't ever crossed my mind that someone beautiful as you would have a one-sided love." He smiled. "Anyway, let's talk in a café to ease that broken heart of yours. I'll be your counselor." He added and then grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I was about to slap his hand away when someone's arm suddenly snaked around my shoulder. I turned around and for a second, I thought I saw a lion's mane.

"What's this?" Loke said in a playful way. "Sexual harassment in broad daylight?"

"Don't bother us, man." Geil glared at Loke.

"Oh, scary." Loke laughed. "Wanna go?" He taunted. "And let me clear something, Lucy doesn't have an unrequited love with Gray. She's my girlfriend."

That last sentence of his made my eyes widen and turn to him. He also turned to me and only smiled.

Loke then made a cracking noise with his knuckles. "I wonder what the school will do when they find out that a Blue Pegasus- Oh scratch that. I wonder what the school will do if they find out an _elite _fought with someone."

Geil only glared at Loke and said. "Just you wait till I graduate." He threatened and walked away.

"Okay. Bye bye." Loke waved at him.

"That was dangerous!" I said when Geil Umbra was finally out of sight. "What would you do if he really fought with you? Can you fight?!"

"Easy, Luce. Of course I can fight. I won't provoke him if I can't." He explained. "Anyway, did you really break up with Gray?" He asked as he sat down on the swing.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend, Loke." I stressed on the word not.

"Then do you like him?" He asked while looking straight into my eyes.

"…" I only returned his gaze.

"Wanna go out with me?" He suddenly asked with a serious look.

…

"Are you trying to hit on me?" I asked assuming that he was just joking.

Loke only stared at me and then chuckled. "You got me."

"Geez. Saying something like that on a time like this." I wheezed out.

"But if you want, we can go out." He suddenly looked serious again.

"Geez. I'm going home." I said as I was about to pick my bag.

Loke stood up and quickly picked my bag. "Let's go?"

"You don't have to." I refused.

"I'll show you I'm sincere. We're meant to be." He smiled and raised his pinkie showing his cut string.

And with that, one question took over my mind.

* * *

'_Can he see the string of fate?'_

* * *

"Can you see it?" I decided to ask to him.

"Who knows?" He playfully answered and then started to walk. "Why don't you guess?" He added.

"You're supposed to be a playboy not a mysterious man." I laughed and then followed him.

"I'd prefer to be called a lover instead. Anyway, do you take the bus or train?"

"The bus." I answered. _Normally, I would walk home with Gray… I wonder if he's angry with me. Maybe I should apologize tomorrow… Yes, I'll apologize and then cut my ties with him._

Those thoughts were enough to make me teary again. _Enough of this, I better stop thinking about him and I can't cry in front of Loke._

"You're afraid of loving then be left alone, right?" Loke said without looking at me. I think he noticed my eyes get teary. "But being hurt is a part of love." He paused and raised his hand stared at it. "You cannot discourage love with something trivial unless it's weak." He smiled. "You know… Everything will be all right."

_Something trivial… Is fate something trivial?_

"Are you discouraging me or the other?" I forced myself to chuckle.

"Both." He said and then entered a bus.

"…" I sweat dropped with what he did. "Uhmm. Loke, it's the other bus I'm riding."

He turned around and gave me a shaking smile. "I know. I was just trying to make you smile." He explained as he got out off the bus. "That was embarrassing." He suddenly said.

After hearing that, I chuckled. _So he really thought that that's the one I'm boarding._

"Oh. You finally laughed." He said as he boarded on a bus again. "Did I enter the right bus this time?" He added.

"I laughed a while ago. And yes, you entered the right bus this time." I answered as I also got in the bus.

"No, you weren't. I know the difference between a genuine laugh and a forced one."

"You're pretty amazing." I smiled.

"Lucy!" someone called to me.

I looked forward and saw Sting and Ryos sitting at the back.

"Hi there." I greeted to them as I walked over and sat on the seat in front of them. "Here, Loke." I patted to the seat beside me.

"Your eyes are slightly red. Did you cry?" Ryos suddenly asked.

"Who made you cry?" Sting quickly asked. "Is it this guy?" He pointed to Loke. "What's your relationship with him? And why's he with you and not Natsu*?" He continuously asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." Loke answered to Sting.

"What?!" Sting exclaimed. "This ugly girl has a boyfriend?"

"Hey, do you like Lucy?" Loke suddenly asked to Sting.

And that question made Sting shut up.

I sighed. "Stop teasing him, Loke." I then turned to Sting. "He's just a classmate."

"How old are you?" Loke started asking asking him again.

"Why do you have so many questions?" Sting grumpily asked.

"I don't want to hear that from you. Just answer me." Loke answered.

"I'm 15." Sting snarled.

"How about you?" Loke turned to Ryos.

"15." Ryos simply answered.

"Oh so Lucy and I are a year older than you guys." Loke marveled. "Right, I'm Loke Denebola. And you two are?"

"Ryos Cheney." Ryos answered while Sting only scoffed at Loke. "Sting Eucliffe." Ryos answered for Sting.

"I almost forgot." I butted into their conversation. "I met your brother, Ryos."

Ryos' slit-eyes sharpened. "Did he do anything to you?"

"Hmmm. Nope." I lied.

"So that sexually-harassing bastard was your brother." Loke suddenly said.

"Sexually harassing what?!" Sting exclaimed again. "Where did he touch you?"

"Hey, stop screaming. You're bothering the other passengers." I shushed to Sting. "And he only grabbed my arm. Stop exaggerating things." I turned to Loke.

Just like that, we talked about different and sometimes random things the whole bus ride.

* * *

"We're going this way." Sting said when we got off the bus.

"I'm going home already so we're going this way." I pointed to the opposite side where Sting was pointing.

"Then see you around school." Sting said.

"Bye." I said while Loke waved at them and started walking with me.

"Bastard, don't even think of doing anything!" We heard Sting yell.

"Right!" Loke also yelled. I looked back and saw the two already walking away. "You moved back here again?" Loke suddenly asked and that made me turn to him.

"Yes. How did you know that I used to live here?" I asked.

"I used to live in the neighborhood while Gray's home is here. I always saw you when I was still a kid till you moved away."

_So there's a huge chance that I really met Gray and made a promise with him…_

_Why am I thinking of this?_

* * *

'_I already made a decision.'_

* * *

"You would always hang around the abandoned house. I thought you were a gloomy kid back then." Loke continued.

_Why can't I remember anything about them? I remember going to the abandoned house but not meeting them._

"Well. It's okay if you don't remember. The past is not that important for ordinary people like us." Loke then halted walking. "This is your house, right?" he asked.

I turned to my side and answered. "Yes."

"Here's your bag." Loke handed my bag. "I still have somewhere to go."

"You're not going in?" I asked when I received my bag.

"Nope but thanks. I have to go to Aunt Ur." He answered. "Wanna go with me?"

_Aunt… Ur. That's Lyon's mother, right? Then she's also…_

"I'll pass. Thanks for walking me home." I answered.

"No sweat. See you around school." Loke smiled.

"Bye. Take care." I said and then Loke started to leave. When Loke was out of sight, I sighed and entered my home.

"I'm home." I announced but no one answered. _Maybe they're at the garden. _I then walked towards the stairs when Virgo suddenly appeared in the 2nd floor.

"Welcome home, Princess." She greeted.

"Is Jellal and Wendy home?" I asked as I proceeded to climb the stairs.

"Wendy-sama is already inside her room but Jellal-sama is still out." She answered as she follows me to the hallway.

"Oh." I only answered.

"Would you like me to bring snacks to your room, Princess?"

"No, thanks. You can leave now." I dismissed to her. She then halted walking and then bowed till I reached my room.

I placed my bag on the side table and laid down my bed.

_The bus ride to home and being with Loke was fun…It made me forget a bit about what happened this afternoon…but it was only temporary. In this quiet room, I can't help but think of it again and it didn't fail to make my eyes teary._

"What should I do with these feelings?" I cried. _Will they eventually disappear? When?_

_Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to see our fates? My fate? Why do I have to be alone? Someone… please tell me._

Those were the questions I had before I dozed off to sleep.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **_Oh crass! I never thought Geil was serious with his studies! And what do you think? Can Loke really see the string of fate or not? *grins_

_And yes! This story finally reached more the 100 reviews! Thanks to all of you, my dear readers! Thank you for the support!_

_*Sting called Natsu 'Natsu' instead of Natsu-san – I made Sting call him without any formalities because they are childhood friend._

_**THANK YOU TO THE ONES WHO WISHED ME LUCK!**__**I FRIGGIN PASSED ALL OF THEM! THANK YOU!**_

_**[ANNOUNCEMENT!] READ THIS IF ANNOUNCEMENT! WAS NOT ENOUGH TO GET YOU TO READ THIS.**_

_The picture/image/drawing of the platinum-haired woman is finally posted on my dA account. Please go to my profile to see the link. Please go look at it because she a huge part in this story and she'll appear again on the next chapter. Oh, and I'll apologize beforehand. The quality is not the best and it's only drawn on a notebook because I don't have any drawing tablet but I'm planning to butyone. I'll redraw it when I get my hands a drawing tablet._

**_[UPDATE!] _**_*Holy crass! I can't believe I forgot my..._

**Review replies corner!** *please forgive me! *performs a sliding dogeza (No wonder it felt like something was missing when I finished typing the chapter.)

_*Kyto Touche: I bet he is... :(_

_*Cruel Heart: I don't know how to make someone cry! D: And yep, the pairings are already decided... I think. D:_

_*fairytaillover416: Thankies! And you have to wait to know! *winks_

_*Le' CarolinnaXannej421: *backs away* P-Please calm down. ((YAY! FOR THE 100th REVIEW!))_

_*oishi-.-ME: Feel the power of the FEELS! *whut? :))_

_*YamiHinata: Sorry! *performs a sliding dogeza_

_*AuroraWinters: Awww. Please don't cry. *inner me: YES! CRY MOAR! :D_

_*LALAishiteru: Almost! Well, to tell you the truth it was Loke but somehow... I wanted it to be Geil. Lols_

**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**


	15. Ch 12: The truth of fate

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Lucy's PoV**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_The bus ride to home and being with Loke was fun…It made me forget a bit about what happened this afternoon…but it was only temporary. In this quiet room, I can't help but think of it again and it didn't fail to make my eyes teary._

_"What should I do with these feelings?" I cried. __Will they eventually disappear? When?_

_Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to see our fates? My fate? Why do I have to be alone? Someone… please tell me._

_Those were the questions I had before I dozed off to sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 12: The truth of Fate**

"_There is no such thing as coincidences in world. There is only inevitability." –Yuko Ichihara_

* * *

"What am I doing?" I asked to myself when I realized that I was staring at the nothingness for long.

I looked around and realized that I was standing all alone in a grassy meadow that is filled with scattered red strings. I crouched down and tried to pick up one string. "I can touch them…" I said when I succeeded on picking up one.

I was thinking if these are the strings of fate or not when my sight landed on my hand. "It's not here."

_I don't have a string._

"Your fate will be reset." A melodious voice suddenly said. I looked up and saw a beautiful platinum-haired woman who was wearing a light pink robe with butterfly pattern over a white dress and hair ornaments that looks like fan.

_It's the woman I saw back then in school._

"What do you mean?" I asked to her as I stood up.

"Your fate will be a gamble." She said. "Please pick up a string that will lead you to your new fate."

"My fate… will change…?"

The woman closed her eyes and gave me a small nod.

* * *

_My fate can change!_

* * *

I looked around and walked to my right and crouched. _I won't have to be alone anymore… Does this mean I also won't be able to see fate anymore? _Having the thoughts of resolve, I picked up one string.

When I finally picked up the string, its color turned from red to blue. Confused with what happened, I looked up to the woman. I was hoping for some kind of answer but what she gave me was a crestfallen look.

"W-What does this mean?" I nervously asked. _I have a bad feeling with her look._

"Please be strong." She said and then a blinding light came which made me cover my eyes.

When the light was gone, I removed my hands that were covering my eyes to see what happened but all I saw was a field of grassy meadow. The woman and the strings were gone…

I looked down on the blue string that I was holding. "What happened?" I asked to myself. I looked around and then closed my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with another blinding light. I turned my head to the right and saw that I was in my room. I sat up and then looked at my hand. _It's here. _I thought when I saw that my string was still there attached to my finger. _I wonder why that woman appeared in my dream. I really got a bad feeling from that dream._

"Good morning, Princess." A voice suddenly said. I looked forward and saw Virgo.

"Good morning." I greeted to her. "What time is it?" I asked as I got up from my bed.

"It's still 6:30 a.m., Princess." Virgo answered as she pushed aside the curtains.

Knock. Knock.

"Lucy-sama, breakfast is ready." Caprico's familiar voice said after knocking.

"I'll get down soon." I answered then took the uniform from my bed that Virgo prepared and entered the bathroom. As soon as I entered the bathroom, Virgo took her leave.

After getting ready, I went down to the dining area and saw Mama, Jellal and Wendy were already sitting around the table.

"Seat down." Mama said when she noticed me.

"Where's Papa?" I asked to her as I pulled a chair and sat down.

"He already went to work." Mama answered.

"He always leaves early. We hardly get to eat a meal with him." I said as I took a fried egg from a plate.

"It's can't be helped since he's always busy." Mama calmly said.

"Hmmm." I only hummed because I thought that it would leave a heavy atmosphere.

* * *

"We're leaving, Layla-san." Jellal said when we finished eating.

"Take care." Mama said and then Jellal, Wendy and I walked out of the house.

The three of us were walking to the bus station without talking with each other. In my case, it seems that I don't have the strength to talk.

We entered the bus and no one was still talking.

_10 minutes… 15 minutes…_

"I'm going first." Wendy finally said. She stood up and got off the bus.

"Are you okay?" Jellal suddenly asked when the bus started moving again. "I heard sobs from your room last night. Did something happen between you and the guy who was with Erza?" He asked.

I only gave him a weak smile. "Everything's all right. Nothing happened." I lied.

"Are you sure?" Jellal asked in assurance.

"Yes." I answered.

Suddenly the bus stopped. Jellal looked out of the window then said, "I'll get off here." and stood up.

I also looked outside of the window and saw Erza. "Okay. Take care." I said.

"You too. And cheer up." He said before getting off.

_Really. I can't hide anything from him._

* * *

Another 20 minutes passed before I reached the school. I entered through the gate at the back so there were only few students. I was thinking of what to say to Gray when I suddenly caught a glimpse of platinum strands pass to my side. I looked to my side and saw the platinum-haired woman from before. And before I realized it, I already grabbed her arm.

"O-Oh. Sorry." I quickly released her arm when I came to my senses.

She only looked at me and then acted that she'll leave so I stopped her.

"W-What's your name?" I suddenly asked.

"我是命运的真相*" She answered using a foreign language that I don't understand.

"W-What?" I said trying to make her repeat what she said.

"I am Mingyun D. Zhenxiang*." She answered.

"Mingyun-san…" I repeated her name. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia by the way." I introduced myself.

"I know." She said. "Please be strong..." She added then started walking which made her hair fly and there I noticed something tied on her hair.

_That blue string!_

"Wai-"

"Lu-chan!" Someone suddenly called to me. I turned around and saw Levy. "Hurry!"She added.

I turned back to Mingyun-san but she was already gone.

"Lu-chan." Levy tapped my shoulder. "That person's beautiful." She marveled. "Do you know her?" She added.

"Not really…" I answered.

"Hmmm. I want to see her face close up."

"…Me too." I said in a small voice.

"Are you okay, Lu-chan?" Levy worriedly asked. "You seem out of yourself."

"I'm okay." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Really?" I think she didn't believe what I've said. "Then let's get inside."

_Before the day ends, I have to apologize… but still I'm bothered with Mingyun-san. There's something about her that makes me feel uneasy._

* * *

_**Lunch Break**_

_Morning classes are already finished and I still haven't talked to Gray yet. I should grab this chance and end it._

…_End it. Do I really have to?_

"_Yes, you have to end it all." _A woman's voice whispered to me. I turned to my side to see who did it but there's no one beside me.

_Who was that?_

"_I am Shua, the truth of fate." _The voice said. _"You have to cut your ties with that man."_

…

"_The flow of fate is getting distorted because of you… your ties… your feelings…"_

_What do you mean?_

"_You are an existence that has to bring fate together not to distort it!"_

_I am an existence that has to bring fate together...?_

"_It's the fate you chose. You have to be alone. You are alone. There's no one who's going to love you!"_

* * *

_ "It's your fate."_

* * *

"Where are you?!" I exclaimed as I slammed my hands on my desk. My classmates were dumbfounded with what I did. Levy then approached me.

"L-Lu-chan, what happened?" She worriedly asked.

"N-Nothing. It's just I thought someone was whispering things to me." I said to Levy.

_"Please be strong."_ The voice said and then started laughing maniacally.

"Wha-"

The laugh died out.

"Lu-chan, do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm okay." I stood up from my seat, "I still have to talk to Gray." and walked towards to where Gray is.

"Hi, Luce." Loke, who was sitting on the chair in front of Gray, greeted to me.

I gave Loke a small smile and then turned to Gray. "Can we… talk for a bit?" I asked to Gray.

"Sure." He answered and then stood up.

"See you later, Luce." Loke smile.

I gave him a weak smile and then started to walk.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **_Oh! Another update! You're wondering why? Because I don't have anything else to do. Our class was suspended and it's already the 2__nd__ day! It's because it's raining real hard here and the road in front of our house is already flooded! Scary…_

_*我是命运的真相 __(Wo shi mingyun de zhenxiang?) – this translates to 'I am the truth of fate'. Special thanks to AnimeOtaku1998 for translating/correcting the first one I used~_

_*Mingyun D. Zhenxiang – the truth is it's mingyun de zhenxiang (truth of fate, I think. It has a lot of possible translation but I chose 'truth of fate') but I wanted to make it sound like a name so I used 'D.' instead of 'de'._

_**[ANNOUNCEMENT!]**_

_I upload a picture of how Mingyun looked like when she appeared inside Lucy's dream! Please go to my profile for the link. :)_

**Review replies corner!**

_*_ _jdcocoagirl: Thankies! :3_

_*_ _Rockin' angels: Right?! I thought what the hell's with Geil but then I remembered I was the one who made him like that. Orz I think there will be Gruvia moments…only inside Juvia's mind! :D_

_*_ _1fairytaillover: Awww. Thankies! :3_

_*_ _MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: This is getting scary! Mommy, save me! Lols. Jk :3_

_*_ _Kyto Touche: To hell with fate! Lucy will decide for her own life!_

_*_ _88XeqtionerAngel88: Thankies! :3_

**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**


	16. Ch 13: For what we Seek

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: (1) Lucy's PoV. (2) Mingyun is my OC.**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_I gave Loke a small smile and then turned to Gray. "Can we… talk for a bit?" I asked to Gray._

_"Sure." He answered and then stood up._

_"See you later, Luce." Loke smile._

_I gave him a weak smile and then started to walk._

* * *

**Chapter 13: For what we Seek**

"_What we seek is some kind of compensation for what we put up with." –Haruki Murakami, Dance Dance Dance._

* * *

We halted walking when we reached the back of the FT building and in front of the outdoor sports field.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." I bowed in front of Gray.

…

...

_Why isn't he saying anything? _I looked up and saw him looking down.

"Were you serious with what you have said yesterday?" He finally spoke up.

_This is it._ I bit my lower lip and looked down trying to hide my clouded eyes. "Y-Yes."

"…Even though you knew that I like you?" He said with full of hurt.

"…Yes." I reluctantly answered.

"…Didn't know that you have a cruel personality." Gray forced a chuckle which made me hurt inside.

…_Did you know that I had to say something like those even though I like you? _Was what I wanted to say.

"…I'm sorry but that was already bound to happen." I said, still not looking up. Tears started to cloud my eyes.

"How can you say so? Are you a seer?" His tone… is full of hurt feelings.

"It's…"

'_Wanna go out with me?'_

"It's because I already have a boyfriend." I said when I remembered what Loke said to me yesterday.

…

"Who?" Gray asked with a clear tone of heavy feelings.

…

"…Loke." I hesitantly answered. _I'm doing the same mistakes I did like then with Lyon._

...

"…It's Juvia, right? My fated one, that is." He suddenly said.

"…Yes." I answered. After that, I heard leaving footsteps. _He's leaving. _My tears finally let loose.

_Why is fate so cruel to me?_

"Lucy?" A masculine voice called.

I quickly brushed off my tears and turned around. "Oh… Lyon." I said when I saw my bluish-silver headed friend who was wearing sports attire.

"…Are you crying?" He asked as he took a step closer.

"…No. I just got something in my eyes." I lied.

"Don't lie." He said as he leaned on the wall. "If you want to lie, make it believable. So, what really happened?"

I pursed my lips and answered, "…I'm crying because fate is so cruel to me…" vaguely.

"…Did something happen between you and Gray? I saw you two talking a while ago."

"…" _I don't want speak anymore._

"…" Lyon stared at me. "Do you like Gray, Lucy?"

"…" _Why does it have to be me?_

Lyon sighed. "Answer me, Lucy. Did he say something to you?"

"He didn't say anything." I finally spoke.

"Then… what did you say to him?" He asked while looking straight into my eyes.

"… I basically told him to go out with someone from our class." I paused. "And then he left."

"Wait… does Gray like you?" Lyon's eyes widened.

"You're so dense, dear brother." A woman's voice said from behind Lyon.

Lyon turned around. "Ultear!" He exclaimed when he saw his sister.

"Here's your racket." She handed a bag to Lyon and then grumbled. "Why do I always have to do this?"

"So Gray really likes Lucy…" Lyon said while I only looked down.

"Did you know that he wanted to beat you up when he knew that you started dating Lucy?" Ultear-san asked to Lyon.

"…So that's why he hated me back then…" Lyon pondered.

"Vastia!" Someone shouted. "What's taking you so long?! Hurry up or you'll run 10 laps around the field!"

"Crap! It's the captain!" Lyon cursed. "Tell me more about it later." He said to Ultear-san and then turned to me. "Let's talk again some other time, Lucy." He said and then ran back to the field.

"What an idiot…" I heard Ultear-san mumble and she then turned to me. "Please forgive Gray's actions. He was just shocked because he has liked you ever since before."

"… It should be me who should ask for his forgiveness. I've hurt him."

"Both of you were hurt…" Ultear-san smiled. "Then, I'll also get going. Bye." She started to leave.

_Are you happy now? _I asked to no one then that voice came laughing again.

"_As long as you understand."_

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing._

After hearing the bell, I headed to the washroom inside FT building and washed my face. After that, I went to the classroom. It was Math class and Libra-sensei was already inside.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." I bowed.

"Please take your seat and avoid getting late next time." Libra-sensei ordered.

I went to my seat and looked around. _Gray's not here… same goes for Loke._

* * *

We were at the middle of our Art class when I felt a banging pain in my head.

"Ugh." I winced in pain.

"Are you okay, Luce?" Natsu, who noticed me, asked.

"N-No. My head hurts." I said.

"Sensei! Lucy said her head hurts!" Natsu exclaimed. "I think she needs to go to the infirmary!"

"Really?" Reedus-sensei looked around. "Class representative, please take Heartfilia-san to the infirmary."

Levy quickly stood up and went over to me.

"Let's go, Lu-chan." She assisted me in standing up.

* * *

"The nurse is not here?" Levy asked when we reached the infirmary. We entered inside and I sat on a bed.

"Hmmm… Let me see…" Levy mumbled while searching at the medicine cabinet. "Oh. Here." She then took a tablet from a bottle and handed it to me together with a glass of water.

I drank the medicine she gave me and then handed her back the glass.

"You should take a rest now." She said as she placed the glass on the sink. "I'll go back to class now. I'll check on you again later."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled and exited the room.

I stood up and sighed. I went over to the opened window to feel the breeze and to rethink of the actions I've made. I sighed again and turned to my left to lay down on the bed because my head was starting to hurt again but my eyes widened in surprise when I saw a person sitting on the adjacent bed from where I sat.

"M-Mingyun-san!" I exclaimed. "You scared me." I sighed in relief. "How long have you been there?"

"For a while now…" She simply answered.

_Right. Mingyun-san appeared inside my dream. Maybe… maybe she knows something._

"Mingyun-san, I have a question." I said.

…

"Why is fate so cruel to me?" I took her silence as a yes.

…

"Fate is not cruel to you. It's you who's being cruel to yourself." She answered without even looking at me.

I was speechless with her answer. _I was being cruel to myself?_

"You don't understand." I said. "I'm just following what's already predestined. Why would I be cruel to myself?"

"No one told you to follow what's already predestined." She then showed me that same expression she gave me in my dream. A crestfallen look…

_How could she say those things? What does she know?!_

"I-I'm just following them in order not to get hurt." _I sounded… so desperate. What's happening to me? I'm scared… I'm scared of myself._

"But what are you doing right now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked when I didn't get her point.

"You said you're following fate in order not to get hurt… but aren't you hurting yourself right now for following it?"

I couldn't answer her anymore because what she had said was the truth.

"I'm leaving." She said as she stood up.

"Just who are yo-" I tried to ask but my consciousness was starting to slip away due to the pain in my head. But before I completely passed out, I felt soft hands catch me and heard Mingyun-san mumble, "I'm sorry, Roland." with a sad tone.

…_Roland?_

I completely passed out.

* * *

_Vrrr. Vrrr. Vrrr._

I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to light and then grabbed my phone inside my pocket.

_1 new unread message._

I opened the message and saw that it was from Loke. I immediately read the content.

'_You said to Gray that you and I are dating?'_

_So Gray asked Loke…_

After reading it, I replied a 'yes and I'm sorry' to him.

_There's no backing out now. I just need to follow what's predestined and everything will be all right._

Few minutes later, I received a reply from him.

'_It's okay. I said to him that we're really dating. So… are we for real?'_

_I guess it's okay since both of us doesn't have a fated one._

'_Yes, we are.' _I replied. I snapped my phone close and got off from the bed. "I should return to class now." I mumbled.

I pushed aside the curtain surrounding the bed and saw Aries-sensei sitting on her desk.

"Oh. Are you okay now, Ms. Heartfilia?" She asked and added. "Ms. McGarden came here and already logged your name."

"I'm fine now. I'll go back to class." I said and headed to the door.

"Take care." Aries-sensei smiled.

"Thank you, sensei." I thanked before exiting and closing the door.

* * *

"Are you sure you can take class?" Erza asked when I reached our classroom.

"I think you should rest for a bit more." Levy suggested.

"I'm fine now." I smiled at them and headed to my seat while they only stared at me with worried looks plastered on their faces.

"Thank you, Natsu." I said to Natsu as I sat down.

_Neither Gray nor Loke have returned but their bags are still here._

"You're taking class?" Natsu asked.

"Yes."

"Get back to seats, brats!" Gildarts-sensei entered the room. "I'll have an assistant today from Blue Pegasus for Chemistry class." He announced.

Hearing 'Blue Pegasus', only one man came to my mind, Geil Umbra.

"Come in." Gildarts-sensei ordered to the person outside.

I was getting for the worst when a man who had his green-black hair tied in a bun and wearing glasses entered our room.

I sighed in relief when I saw it wasn't Geil. I already have many problems to deal with that I don't have enough space to bother with him.

"I'm Lahar Gryder*. I'm the Academy's Student Council Secretary. I'll be your Chemistry teacher for today." He introduced in front. "Let's all get along."

"I have paper works to do so Lahar will handle your class today. Remember, he's the Academy's Student Council Secretary." Gildarts-sensei warned to us.

"Yes~" The whole class answered in unison.

* * *

The afternoon classes ended and yet Gray or Loke haven't returned.

I was packing my things when Natsu approached me.

"Let's go home together." He said. "I don't have club activities today."

"Sorry Natsu, I can't." I refused. "I'm going home with Loke."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why you ask… because he's my boyfriend."

"Your what?!" He exclaimed. "That damned Loke! Where is he?! I'm going to punch his face!" He ranted as he walked over to the sliding door and opened it. "You!" He exclaimed again when Loke appeared from the other side of the door. Natsu was about to punch him when he noticed that Loke's right cheek was red and swollen.

"What happened to your face?" Natsu asked.

"Well… Gray punched me." Loke answered while forcing a smile.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **_We still doesn't have classes! It's already the 5__th__ day. But thank god the rain finally stopped!_

_*Lahar Gryder – As we all know, Gryder is the surname that Doranbolt used when he infiltrated FT and both of Dorantbolt and Lahar's real surname are unknown so I used Gryder as their surname and decided to make them cousins! :D_

_**[RE:ANNOUNCEMENT!]**_

_I uploaded a picture of how Mingyun looked like when she appeared inside Lucy's dream! Please go to my profile for the link. :)_

**Review replies corner!**

_*jdcocoagirl: the flood already subsided. And take care also!_

_*Rockin' angels: Submerged?! Holy crass! Take care!_

_*88XeqtionerAngel88: Awww. Thankies! And and the same goes for me!_

_*Jettstar64: Thank you! And here's an update! :D_

_*AsDarknessSpreads: Aha! Really? :D_

_*GoldenRoseTanya: Oh my… Thank you! :D_

_*fairytaillover416: My friend, the fates are cruel… D: *Sorry. Just got that from Act IV of Loveless. :D_

_*Graylu4ever: Aww. Okay. Here's an update~_

_*oishi-.-ME: Why not all? *lols. Anyway, what did you think the new character will be?_

**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**


	17. Ch 14: End

**Disclaimer: Mr. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: (1) Lucy's PoV. (2) This chapter's title is 'End' but this is not the ending.**

* * *

_**Previously on Struggles of Fate…**_

_"Why you ask… because he's my boyfriend."_

_"Your what?!" He exclaimed. "That damned Loke! Where is he?! I'm going to punch his face!" He ranted as he walked over to the sliding door and opened it. "You!" He exclaimed again when Loke appeared from the other side of the door. Natsu was about to punch him when he noticed that Loke's right cheek was red and swollen._

_"What happened to your face?" Natsu asked._

_"Well… Gray punched me." Loke answered while forcing a smile._

* * *

**Chapter 14: End **

"_The best way to predict your future is to create it." –Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

"W-What happened?" I worriedly asked as I left my things on top of my desk and went my way over to Loke.

"What happened?" Loke repeated.

_Flashback. __**Lunch Break; Loke's PoV**_

_I wonder what they are talking about. _I thought, a few minutes after Lucy asked Gray for a talk. I looked around to look for something interesting but the class is just having its usual pace.

I looked down and sighed. _There's nothing to do. I'll just sleep at the infirmary. _So I stood up and headed to the door. When I got out, I saw Gray who was about to open the other door of our classroom.

"Finished talking with Lucy?" I asked as I walk towards him. And for a second, I thought he glared and gave a scary look.

"Since when did you start calling her by her first name without honorifics?" He asked. _Well… he sounded angry?_

"Since yesterday?" I unsurely answered because he's definitely giving me a scary look. "You're giving me a scary look, Gray. Did something happen with Lucy?"

…

Gray's face calmed a little. "Wanna skip class?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah sure! I was getting bored actually." I immediately answered.

Gray started walking and I followed him.

We came to a halt in front of an arcade center. Gray entered so I followed him inside. He sat in front of a fighting arcade game and said "Let's fight." with a serious look.

_I thought he's asking for a real fight._

"Man! I lost again." I wheezed out. This is actually our 5th game. "You're so good at this, Gray." I said to him.

"Not really." He said monotonously.

"Wait." I said as I glanced at the time on my phone. "I'll just buy a drink."

"Sure." He answered and I went on my way to the vending machine. When I got my drink, I took a medicine in my pocket and drank it. After drinking the medicine, I went back to where Gray is and handed him a drink that I bought.

He took the drink and stared at it. "Let's talk outside." He suddenly said.

"…Sure." _I wonder what he wants to talk about._

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked when we got out of the arcade.

"Lucy told me that you two are dating. Is it true?"

_What? Lucy said that?_

…

_She's too obedient to fate._

"So, is it true?" Gray asked again.

_Might as well as I go with her lie._

"Uh. Yeah." I reluctantly answered. _I may like Lucy but… _I scratched the back of my neck. _Lying to Gray? This is a first for me._

"Why?" Gray sounded angry again.

"Why?" I paused. "Do you know the weird blonde girl that often hanged around the abandoned house when we were kids? You know how I liked her since the first time I saw her, right? Guess what? She's Lucy!" I somehow gleefully said.

"Why?" Gray asked again. He didn't only sound angry this time he also seemed hurt. "Why?! Damn it! Why?!" He started raising his voice.

"Hey. Don't shout, Gray. People are looking at us." I tried to calm him down.

"Like I freaking care!" He exclaimed. "You're the least person whom I thought would betray me!"

"What are you talking about? I like Lucy and she likes me. We didn't have an agreement that can make you say that I betrayed you." _Wow. I sounded like an ass. Sorry, Gray. _I just apologized in my mind.

I then saw Gray's jaw tighten and suddenly I was punched on the face and that made me fall down. I cupped my cheek out of shock and looked up to Gray who was towering me. He was breathing heavily and his hand still clenched. He looked at me and said "You freaking ass." and walked away.

_Well, I think I deserved that._

I stood up and dusted my clothes. I then turned to the people who were looking at me and smiled at them.

_Guess I'll just go back to school._

And with that, I started walking.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_**Lucy's PoV**_

"That sort of thing happened." Loke said as he picked up his and Gray's bag. "After that, I sent you a mail."

"You're lucky Gray already punched you. If not, I would have punched you ten times stro- Wait! Gray likes Lucy?!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed.

"No." I quickly answered before Loke says something.

"Then why did he punched Loke upon knowing that you two are dating?"

"Maybe he just thought that Loke's just toying with me." I reasoned. "Let's go?" I turned to Loke.

"I'll go home with you two." Natsu growled.

"Nats-"

"It's alright. Natsu can go home with us." Loke suddenly said.

I turned to Natsu and glared at him. "Don't do anything."

* * *

_**In the bus**_

"I'm really sorry, Loke." I apologized to Loke for the umpteenth time.

"It's really okay. It's not like I hate this." He smiled.

"What are you two murmuring there?" Natsu, who was sitting behind us, asked.

I then glared at him for butting so suddenly in my conversation with Loke.

"W-What?" Natsu flinched.

"Don't bother us!" I harshly said.

"…" Natsu then showed a disappointed look.

"What?" I bluntly asked. _Showing a look like that!_

"What happened to you?" His expression was definitely hurt. "You've changed… ever since we entered high school." He paused. "You only met other people and you already changed. You're not the Lucy I know." He then stood up and walked towards the bus driver. The bus stopped moving and Natsu got off.

"Oh my god…" I said with full of regrets. "What did I do?" My eyes got teary and I turned to Loke. "W-What should I do?" I asked to him.

"Apologize to him later and tell him that you have a lot of things in your mind." He suggested. "I'm sure he'll understand you. You've been together since childhood."

"I don't know…" I cried. _How many people did I already hurt? How many more people will get hurt?_

Loke hushed me and patted my head. "Everything will be all right." He said as he rested my head on his shoulder. "You should rest." He added.

I gave a small nod and closed my eyes. _I really need a rest._

* * *

Lucy, we're here." I heard Loke say. I opened my eyes and turned to him. _I really dozed off to sleep._

"Let's go?" He asked as he stood up. I also stood up and followed him.

"Maybe I should live here again." Loke said when we got off the bus and started walking.

…

"Want to go to my house and meet my parents?" He continued even though I wasn't answering him.

"Guess, I'll take that as a no." He smiled.

_Am I also hurting Loke now with these selfish actions that I'm doing? _"I'm sorry, Loke. I… just have a lot of things in my mind."

"…Are you regretting that you're dating me?" He suddenly asked.

_Will I hurt him if I say yes? _"No, I'm not." I answered.

"I like you. I hope you will also come to like me."

"I…" _Hesitating. Thinking. Reasoning. Hesitating._

"…Gray." Loke suddenly said and stopped walking.

I also stopped walking and faced Gray who was standing in front of us.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to bother you two." He started. "I just want to give this to you." He then handed me a cd. "Tomorrow, we'll go back to being friends. Thank you for the memories you gave me." He said and then walked away and I was too dumbfounded to call him.

"Let's go." Loke smiled and guided me to walking.

* * *

"Be sure to rest well." Loke said when we reached the front on my house.

"I'm sorry, Loke. I'm hesitating." I said in a small voice.

"It's okay. I understand your worries." He… smiled again.

_Please don't smile at me like that… It feels like you'll stay with me even I do these selfish actions of mine._

"Then I'll go home now."

"Take care." I only said to him as he walks away.

I entered our house then my room with heavy footsteps and slumped on my bed after dropping my things on the floor.

I was completely dazed when I remembered the cd Gray gave me. I got off my bed and picked up the cd that was lying on the floor with my other things. I placed it inside the cd player and played it after switching the machine on.

The screen showed a younger Gray who was inside a room which I think is his bedroom.

"How do I say this?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. "Do you even still remember me?" He continued. "Well, if you received this, it means that we met again. Do you still remember our promise on how I'll marry you someday if you don't find someone for you? If you don't…" He paused. "It's just a child's promise anyway but even up to now I still hold up to that child's promise. Well, since you received this, it also means that you already have someone you hold dear to your heart and you don't need me anymore." He paused again. "I hope we can continue being friends."

"Hey Gray, what's with the drama?" A woman's voice said and then a younger looking Ultear-san showed up in the screen. "Hello! Lucy, right?" Ultear-san greeted. "Here's a special for you!" She gleefully said.

"Hey! What are yo-" Gray tried to say but he wasn't able to finish it because the screen turned black. A few seconds later, a different setting showed up.

"Stop spying on them already." A voice said. It seemed to be Ultear-san's voice and also seemed like she's the one filming.

"That Lyon might do something to her!" Gray glared. He was standing beside a vending machine.

"Where are they anyway?" Ultear-san asked. The camera then zoomed in at a fast-food resto. "Oh! There they are!"

"That's me?" I asked to myself when I saw a younger looking me eating at the fast-food with Lyon.

The camera turned to Gray again who was clenching his fist.

"Don't spy on them if you'll only get jealous, stupid."

"Who knows what might happen!" Gray reasoned.

"You really like her a lot, don't you?" Ultear-san asked.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Gray raised his voice.

The screen then showed the road and it started to get shaky. "You're raising your voice on your sister?!" I heard Ultear-san exclaim.

"Ouch!" Gray cringed in pain and then the screen showed a different setting again. It seemed that the camera was filming from a narrow place. It showed Gray, who looks like how he looks at present, sitting on a chair in front of a study table and Ultear-san sitting on a dark-blue bed.

_Is this secretly filmed?_

"Do you still like Lucy?" Ultear-san asked to Gray. As she give glances to where the camera is.

Gray then turned to Ultear-san and stared at her for a second. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer your older sister's question."

"I do." Gray answered and turned to the desk again and then Ultear-san winked at the camera.

The video turned black again and showed Ultear-san, who looks like her present age, alone.

"Did you watch that?" She asked which seemed directed to me. "Gray really likes you. Even though we are not real siblings, I hold him dear to my heart like a real brother. I don't want to see him and also Lyon hurt. I'm not asking you to change whatever your decision is. Just be true to yourself." Ultear-san then smiled. "I hope we can meet personally sometime in the future."

After that, the screen turned blue. I went over the player and crouched down to check its time. "It's finished." I mumbled. I then stood up and sat on my bed.

_Thinking. Thinking. Not knowing what to do._

_I'll just apologize first to Natsu and then be friends with Gray… and maybe tell the truth. _Was what I decided.

* * *

_**Next Day: Morning**_

When I reached our classroom there were already a handful of people in and Natsu and Gray were one of them. I immediately approached Natsu.

"Natsu…" I started. "Ummm. About yesterday…" I continued.

He only stared at me and then walked away.

_Throb. Throb. Throb. Ache._

_W-What's this? _My eyes got teary. _W-What's with this painful feeling?_

Memories of our happy childhood flashed in my mind. I quickly grabbed his arm and hugged it. _I can't afford to lose my best friend._

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I'm sorry!" I repeated. This time our classmates turned to us.

"H-Hey." Natsu panicked. Not knowing what to do, he just hugged me and caressed my head. "…Don't cry. I was also at fault. I'm sorry." He continued and I hugged him back.

"What happened?" Erza asked as she approached us.

"…We just had a small argument yesterday." Natsu answered as he continued on caressing my head to make me stop crying.

"Good mor-" Loke entered the room. "Oh. What's this? You made up?" He asked and then walked over to where we are.

"Yeah." Natsu answered.

"I'm also sorry, Natsu." Loke suddenly apologized.

"Don't ever hurt her." Natsu said like an older brother.

"What's this? What's this? Are Lucy and Loke dating?" Cana, who was sitting on her desk, asked.

"Really?" Levy suddenly asked. "I thought Lu-chan and Gray would definitely end up together." She turned to Gray.

"Don't say that." Gray answered to what Levy said. "She and Loke are already dating." He paused. "And I'm dating Juvia." He then turned to me when I broke my hug with Natsu. "We're just friends, right?"

'_I'll just apologize first to Natsu and then be friends with Gray… and maybe tell the truth.'_

I paused for a bit and answered. "Yes."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Owari!**

**A/N: **_Kuuuh! I'm so frustrated! I can't type down the exact words that are in my head! Ugh! I'm not improving at all. Q A Q_

_I have a confession to make! I'm actually a LoLu fan (I still am) before I became a GrayLu fan._

_*The video that Lucy watched was filmed from many different times._

_- Gray and Ultear in the first setting and when the two of them were spying on Lucy and Lyon was filmed around when Gray was in 2nd year Junior High School and Ultear in 1st year High School._

_- The one secretly filmed and the one where Ultear was alone was filmed before Gray and Lucy entered High School so Ultear and Lucy haven't met yet at that time._

**Review replies corner!**

_*_ _Kyto Touche: Everyone's getting hurt. This is despressing. D:_

_*_ _GoldenRoseTanya: A-Are you all right? Laughing then crying is definitely not a good sign, yes?_

_*_ _oishi-.-ME__: Oh! So that's what you thought. I made the new chara like that because there are A LOT of possible love interest/rivals in the story. :D_

_*_ _MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: Was that a curse? Lols. JK. :D_

_*_ _fairytaillover416: Uhm. Are you performing an exorcism? :DD_

_*_ _AyaMerry: It was because I have nothing to do. :D_

_*_ _Girl-On-Fire-Forever: Me too! __If it's only possible, I would've taken Loke for myself. *dreamy_

_*_ _natpereira: Uh… Thank you for reviewing…? Ugh. Sorry! I didn't understand you._

_*_ _netteskie01: Thank you! :D_

_*notice: Hmmm…I'm not a fan of Loke x Aries so I'm not sure._

**Thank you to the ones who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**Sorry for the lack of appropriate words, grammatical and typographical errors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Please support my other story: Loving the Forgotten *StiCy fic**


End file.
